Fairy Space
by Leia22
Summary: Les vaisseaux Sabertooth et Fairy Tail abritent des bandes de hors-la-loi. Des bandes de hors-la-loi qui adorent jouer des tours aux plus puissantes familles de la galaxie. UA, Fairy Tail dans l'espace ! Label SPPS, j'essaye de mettre le plus possible de personnages.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toi, chère lecteur, et bienvenu dans une nouvelle galaxie ! Je te présente ici le mélange entre Fairy Tail et de la science fiction. J'espère que sa te plairas, et que tu me pardonneras pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Tribunal Spatial Royal (TSR), planète Crocus._

...

Warrod Sequen était l'un des juges les plus respecté de la galaxie. Il se faisait vieux et était tellement ridé qu'il ressemblait presque à un arbre. Il triait les différente plaintes déposées au Tribunal Spatial Royal, ou plus couramment appelé TSR. C'est dans se tribunal qu'était jugé les affaires les plus graves liées à bandits de l'espace, honni par les riches et le roi, adulé par le peuple. Les deux vaisseaux les plus connus, dangereux et donc adulés était le _Fairy Tail_ et le _Sabertooth_.

Des dires des plus riches personnes de la galaxie, ce n'était que deux bandes de sauvages hors-la-loi, sans-le-sou, car tout passait en réparation des vaisseaux, boissons alcoolisées et autres plaisirs de la vie, sans aucune organisation.

Mais ils avaient bel et bien une organisation. Chacun avait son avocat, seul lien entre les plaignants et les accusés. Des fois, les capitaines ou seconds assistaient au procès, ou du moins au plus importants.

Le juge Warrod Sequen se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas qu'un invention, certain jours. Notamment, ceux où comme aujourd'hui, il recevait une vingtaine d'accusation et de demande de procès par vaisseaux.

Ayant fini de trier toutes ses demandent de procès, il entreprit d'aller les distribuer aux différents avocats concernés. S'il le faisait lui même, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas envoyé un assistant courir dans tout les sens, et que les robots avait été interdit, après les créations extrêmement dangereuses de l'ingénieur Zeref.

Certains disait qu'il avait deux millénaire de retard. En effet, il aimait tout particulièrement travailler avec cette matière étrange, qui avait disparu partout, sauf dans les ménages les plus humble et au TSR, le papier.

En effet, il avait banni le tout-informatique. Il aimait le contact avec le papier et savait que personne n'était à l'abri d'un piratage informatique. Sauf, que la loi était faite de telle façon que les archives devait être mises sur internet, qui reliait a présent l'ensemble de la galaxie.

Pour les dossier les plus sensible, ils étaient informatisé, et virtuellement surveillés par une équipe de spécialiste de l'informatique.

oOo

Le bureau de Maître Rufus Roy était vide. Le juge se demandait parfois pourquoi il en avait un, car l'avocat passait son temps dans celui de la personne qui aurait du être son pire ennemi, Maître Freed Justine. Le premier était l'avocat de la bande du _Sabertooth_ et le second, de celle du _Fairy Tail_ , bandes, comme chacun le savait dans la galaxie, rivales.

Mais les deux avocats avait du faire face à de nombreuses affaires mettant les deux vaisseaux dans le même panier et était donc devenu amis.

Il était donc tout à fait normal et ordinaire de trouver Maître Rufus Roy dans le bureau de l'avocat du _Fairy Tail_.

Il était en revanche moins normal de trouver Maître Caprico et Maître Levy Mcgarden, avocats de la prestigieuse et richissime famille Heartfilia, deuxième famille la plus puissante de la galaxie après la famille royale, et les Maîtres Rustyrose et Gerard, avocats des Milkovich, troisième famille la plus riche de la galaxie.

Les avocats des prestigieuses famille attaquait régulièrement ceux des hors-la-loi. Ils se connaissaient donc extrêmement bien, même Maître Gerard et Maître Levy arrivés au cours des deux dernière années-galaxie, une année-galaxie durant 300 jours de Crocus, qui eux mêmes duraient 26 heures. Les heures étaient, comme les secondes, partout les mêmes.

Contre toutes attente, dés qu'il était en dehors d'un procès les opposants, c'est à dire pratiquement jamais, les six avocats étaient amis. Et on était dans une période sans procès. Mais ça ne durerait pas, le juge le savait.

oOo

 _Demeure des Milkovich, planète Hot_

...

Ul Milkovich venait d'arriver sur la planète Hot. Malgré le froid extrême qu'il y faisait, -100°C, elle s'y sentait parfaitement chez elle. Sa famille habitait ici depuis toujours, et ce même s'ils possédait un sixième de la galaxie.

Son mari, Silver Milkovich l'attendait dans leur petit salon. Une tablette à la main, il faisait tranquillement ses comptes.

-Ne t'arrive-t-il jamais de t'arrêter de travailler ?

-Non, jamais. Tu le sais.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à retourner la galaxie pour retrouver ton fils.

-Lyon ?

-Non, idiot. Grey.

-Il me semble que de toute façon il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Il reviendra bien à un moment ou l'autre.

-Je. Veux. Savoir. Où. Est. Mon. Fils !

-Ul, moi aussi j'ai très envie de le retrouver. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse y faire grand-chose. De toute façon, quand il apprendra que son frère est fiancé, il reviendra. Il reviendra forcement pour se moquer de lui. Et puis j'ai dis à Ultear d'ouvrir l'œil.

-Oui, enfin elle est sur ton vaisseau de combat. Elle affronte des criminelles, j'espère bien qu'elle ne retrouveras pas son frère parmi ces hors-la-loi.

-Moi non plus. Dit, c'est demain que le _Tartaros_ part pour Fiore ?

Fiore était la planète où la famille Heartfilia avait sa principale demeure.

-Non, sa a changé. Apparemment ils se rencontrent à Crocus finalement.

-A bon ?

-Puisque je te le dit….

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Sabertooth _, quelque part dans la galaxie_

...

Le vaisseau était arrêté. Les horloges à l'intérieur annonçaient toute quatre du matin. Tous le monde dormait, excepté deux personnes.

À l'avant du vaisseau se trouvait un immense salle, la salle de commandement. D'immenses baies vitrées permettait de voir le vide spatial. Dans le fauteuil du capitaine, une jeune femme lisait sur sa tablette. Quelqu'un arriva discrètement derrière elle, et lui la pris.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'asseoir sur mon fauteuil, Minerva !

Lentement, celle-ci se leva. Elle se tourna face à celui qui lui avait parlé.

-Mais oui, capitaine. En attendant, moi je suis de garde et je n'ai as envie de m'asseoir par terre.

-Tu lis lorsque que tu es de garde ?!

-Oui, je lis. Contrairement à toi, Sting. C'est quand même un comble, pour le capitaine d'un vaisseau.

-Je sais lire !

-En théorie.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi mon seul second n'est pas Rogue. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je dois te supporter.

-Parce que quand on est un hors-la-loi, on nomme deux second, au cas où. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur que je suis ton second préféré.

La jeune femme lui arracha la tablette des mains, et se rassit sur le fauteuil du capitaine.

-Minerva, dégage de là et va te coucher. C'est mon tour de garde.

-Dis, Sting, j'en ais un peu mare, comme toutes les personnes à bort de se vaisseaux de rester bloquer ici. Rufus doit bien s'ennuyer à la capitale, lui aussi. Si on lui proposait une affaire bien compliqué ?

-J'ai une idée.

-Aie.

-Tais toi et écoute moi. Alors, la fille Heartfilia se marie avec le fils Milkovich. Chacun va envoyer dans le gros vaisseau de combat familial pour aller à Crocus.

-Comment sais tu ça ?

-Yukino adore les sites people.

-On a internet maintenant ?

-Non, Rogue , Orga et elle sont allé sur une planète il y a quatre jour. Tu n'y es pas allée parce que tu voulais en profiter pour faire un bon repas, «sans Orga dans tes pattes», je cite.

-A oui. Et toi, tu veillais sur le vaisseau. Ok, ils vont à Crocus, et ?

-Si on capturais le Milkovich ? Sa serait drôle d'attaquer le _Tartaros_.

-Yukino va t'en vouloir si tu attaque le vaisseau de sa sœur.

-Attend, écoute la fin. On pourrais se mettre d'accord avec le _Fairy Tail_ , pour que eux capture la Heartfilia. D'après Rufus, les officiels pensent qu'on se déteste.

-C'est le cas.

-Oui, mais si on fais un coup ensemble, ils ne sauront plus où donner de la tête.

-C'est l'idée de qui ?

-De moi.

Minerva éclata de rire.

-Toi, imaginer un plan comme ça ?

-Bon d'accord. La première est de Yukino et la deuxième de Rogue.

-Sa me semble une bonne idée. On réveille les fées ?

-C'est quatre heures et quart du matin, heure spatiale !

-Et ?

oOo

 **Je vais essayer d'être régulière pour poster la suite, mais je ne garantie rien. En revanche, je la finirais, c'est sur.**

 **Surtout, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, sur l'organisation de cet univers ou autre, dites le moi. Je vous répondrez au plus vite, sauf si s vous spoile !**

 **À bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Ou bonsoir !**

 **À partir de maintenant, j'ai une bêta, mon amie Eclair150999, qui devrait bientôt poster ses propres fanfic, donc bonne nouvelle, pas de méchante faute d'orthographe!**

 **Redfoxiy, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la claireté de l'histoire, je vais vous mettre une petite présentation des différentes "factions", car ma bêta s'est un peu perdu dans les vaisseaux :**

oOo

 **On a donc :**

 **Le _Fairy Tail_ : Gros vaisseau de combat/voyage. Une bande de joyeux hors-la-loi à l'intérieur.**  
 **et**  
 **le _Sabertooth_ : Gros vaisseau de combat/voyage. Bande de hors-la-loi rivale de celle du _Fairy Tail_.**

 **À bords, il y a plus ou moins les même perso que dans le manga. Ce sont des"criminels", il attaquent des vaisseaux de commerce, par exemple.**

 **Après on a deux familles très, trèèèèès, riches;**  
 **Les Heartfilia : possèdent un cinquième de la galaxie. Planète principale : Fiore.**  
 **ils ont un vaisseaux de combat, un escorteur pour ses vaisseaux de transport en zone dangereuses, le**

 ** _Phantom Lord_.**  
 **et  
Milkovich : possèdent un sixième de la galaxie. Planète principal : Hot (clin d'œil à Star Wars)  
Comme l'autre famille, ils possèdent leur vaisseau de combat/escorte ; le ****_Tartaros_** **où leur fille Ultear y est second.**

oOo

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Vaisseau_ Phantom Lord _, non loin de la planète Crocus._

...

Lucy Heartfilia était énervée. Son père l'avait fiancée, sans son avis, à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Aquarius, sa dame de compagnie le sentait.

Cela agaçait la jeune femme. La noble allait posséder plus d'un tiers de la galaxie, et pourrait donc voir exaucer le moindre de ses caprices, et elle se plaignait de devoir épouser un homme de force !

Soudain, le vaisseau fut secoué par une attaque. Juvia, chasseuse spatiale que Lucy avait obligé à lui tenir compagnie, se leva immédiatement en écoutant les ordres dans son oreillette.

-Juvia doit y aller, Mademoiselle.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave.

La jeune femme partit en courant rejoindre son vaisseau monoplace, un chasseur, pensé pour se déplacer habilement et rapidement entre deux gros vaisseaux de transport lors de combat. Elle faisait d'ailleurs parti des meilleurs chasseur de la galaxie, et c'est donc pour ça qu'elle avait sa place parmi l'équipage du vaisseau des Heartfilia, le _Phantom Lord._

Dés que les portes des appartements de l'héritière se furent fermées, celle-ci sauta de joie.

-Enfin un peu d'action ! Je pourrai décrire l'attaque dans mon roman ! Scorpio ! Taurus ! Sagittarius ! Loki ! Allez aux nouvelles ! Je veux savoir qui attaque et pourquoi ! Et vous donnerez des nouvelles de l'affrontement en temps réel.

-Sauf votre respect, Mademoiselle, nous ne pouvons pas partir tous les quatre, commença Loki.

-Très bien, reste ici.

Les trois autres gardes du corps sortirent par la même porte que Juvia avait passé, quelques heures plus tôt. Lucy donna d'autres ordres :

-Il vont aller en salle de contrôle mais n'auront pas forcement de réponses. Cancer, va voir dans les quartiers des domestiques, et toi Aries, va voir dans le salon des nobles.

Le _Phantom Lord_ était un vaisseau de transport privé, mais Lord Heartfilia l'avait en partie aménagé de sorte qu'il puisse accueillir et transporter de riches passagers. Ils passaient la journée, au choix dans leurs chambre, comme Lucy, où dans un sublime salon, où l'on pouvait pratiquer toutes sortes de mondanités, que la jeune noble détestait.

Aquarius savait parfaitement pourquoi l'héritière avait choisi son autre dame de compagnie pour y aller. Aries était son contraire. La première était colérique et sans patience, là où la seconde était douceur. C'était une personne très agréable, hormis pour sa fâcheuse manie à s'excuser constamment.

Cancer était un coiffeur très doué, au service exclusif de la Heartfilia. Mais il était un domestique, et savait rester à sa place, tout comme l'autre servante de la blonde, Virgo.

oOo

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme bizarrement vêtu. Il portait une sorte d'armure, telle qu'en portaient les chevaliers, il y avait quatre ou cinq millénaire de cela.

-Lucy Heartfilia ?

-C'est moi.

-Veuillez me suivre. Immédiatement.

Il se baissa, évitant ainsi le tir de Loki. Virgo entraîna sa maîtresse derrière sa coiffeuse, pour la protéger. Aquarius, quant à elle, se glissa derrière le sofa.

Il y eu plusieurs échanges de tirs, puis le silence. Loki ne leur avait pas dit que le danger était écarté, alors se pourrait il que….

-Maudite gosse de riche, jura la dame de compagnie.

Si celle dont parlait la jeune femme n'avait pas envoyé tous ses gardes du corps aux nouvelles, il n'y aurait pas ce problème.

La suivante senti soudain quelqu'un derrière elle. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu crié, elle fut bâillonnée par une main, et un coup la fit sombrer dans le néant.

oOo

 _Tribunal Spatial Royal (TSR), planète Crocus._

 _Sous-sol secret._

...

Le chef de la sécurité informatique du TSR, Lahar, avançait rapidement dans des galeries aussi anciennes qu'étendues. C'est à cet endroit que se cachaient les serveurs du Tribunal, et les quartiers centraux de ses espions.

Seule une poignée de membres du tribunal et le Roi connaissaient l'existence de ces espions. Lorsqu'une affaire délicate se présentait, le Tribunal les envoyait récupérer de précieuses informations.

L'affaire en question était des plus délicates. Les vaisseaux transportant les héritiers Milkovich et Heartfilia s'étaient fait attaqués respectivement par le _Sabertooth_ et le _Fairy Tail_ , à quelques heures d'intervalles. La première famille accusait la seconde d'avoir engagé un vaisseau de criminels pour kidnapper leur héritier. Et vice versa.

C'était donc à l'unité d'espionnage de découvrir la vérité. Celle-ci avait un agent, qui était membre à mis-temps de l'équipage du _Fairy Tail._ Le juge Warrod Sequen avait donc chargé Lahar de le briffer, car pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, seul ce dernier savait qui était l'espion.

Dans la galaxie entière, personne n'était au courant, pas même un ordinateur ou un autre espion. De toute façon, ils ne se connaissaient pas entre eux.

Nul ne savait comment, quand, par qui, où, pourquoi ils avaient été recrutés. Ils pouvaient être envoyés n'importe où, n'importe quand, et devenir n'importe qui.

Ils fonctionnaient en binômes. Un visage public, dans ce cas Lahar, et un visage de l'ombre, sans passé, ni identité autre que celle qui lui servait de couverture.

Il n'existait pas.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Tartaros _, port spatial de la planète Crocus._

...

Un homme au cheveux bleus se glissa dans les appartements de la seconde du vaisseau des Milkovich, le _Tartaros_. Il s'agissait de la fille du propriétaire du bâtiment, Ultear Milkovich.

-Ah ! Gerard, tu es là. Alors ? Comment ça se passe au Tribunal ?

-Mal. Comme tu le sais, les Heartfilia ont lancé une accusation contre nous, accusation que t'es parents ont choisi de retourner. Et les deux vaisseaux ont choisis de nier les faits. Pour couronner le tout, le juge en charge de cette affaire est Warrod Sequen, qui a beaucoup d'affection pour le _Fairy Tail_. Il a ordonné une enquête, la police va venir vérifier la mémoire du _Tartaros._

-Une enquête ? Capitaine Hades va être ravi, on va pouvoir partir à la poursuite du _Sabertooth_.

-Tes parents ne risquent pas de te rappeler ?

-Il y a un risque, c'est vrai. Mais je tiens à retrouver mon frère. Et l'autre n'a pas intérêt à être sur le _Sab_ _ertooth_. En plus, je n'ose même pas imaginer leurs têtes si je leur ramène Meldy. Quoi que. Si je l'envoyait chez ma mère, ça occuperait sa fibre maternelle. Mon père me laissera partir.

-Tu n'as cas l'envoyer là-bas, alors.

-Ouais. Sinon, tu restes combien de temps ?

-Je viens avec vous. Je suis moi aussi second, je te rappelle. Et puis, comme je suis avocat, je pourrais garantir que la loi à été respectée.

-Dans ce cas, bienvenu à bort, second.

-Merci, second.

oOo

 **À bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Et peut être plus tôt si vous postez une review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Je sais, je suis un peu en retard par rapport à d'habitude, et je m'en excuse...**

 **Surtout que je dois vous annoncer que le Week-end prochain il n'y aura pas de chapitre, sauf si je trouve le temps d'écrire pendant la semaine.**

 **Sinon, vu que je suis en vacance dans une semaine, j'essayerais de m'avancer.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Vaisseau_ Fairy Tail _, quelque part dans l'espace._

...

-Bon, t'as encore beaucoup d'idées tordues comme celle-ci, le vieux ?!

-Je suis ton capitaine, un peu de respect ! Prend exemple sur mon second second !

-Il n'a pas tord. On s'est mit pour de bon les deux plus puissantes familles de la galaxie à dos. Et une semaine avant le ravitaillement trimestriel !

-Je suis le capitaine ! On se tait et on obéit !

Le cri retentit dans la salle de commandement du _Fairy Tail_ , transformé en bars depuis….. Personne ne le savait vraiment. Les membres de l'équipage stoppèrent leur discutions et se tournèrent vers le fauteuil du capitaine, à l'origine du cris. Il s'agissait d'un minuscule vieillard. Devant lui se tenaient un grand blond musclé, le visage barré d'une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Laxus, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges sangs, Erza. Ils étaient les seconds du vaisseau.

Mirajane s'approcha du trio, en demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle était une sorte de gestionnaire sur ce vaisseau où elle venait régulièrement avec son frère et sa sœur pour échapper aux obligations familiales. La fratrie appartenait en effet à une branche mineure des Heartfilia.

-Il se passe que mes deux seconds remettent en question mon commandement.

-Mirajane, tu conviendras que le moment est mal choisi, lui demanda Erza.

-C'est tout simplement une mauvaise idée, affirma Laxus.

-De toute façon, ma cousine est déjà à bord, non ? C'est un peu tard pour se poser des questions.

-Oups, c'est vrai que c'est ta cousine. Tu ne nous en veux pas trop ? Demanda le maître.

-Non ! Je vais pouvoir la voir ailleurs qu'à une réception, ça m'arrange. Bon, tout le monde est d'accord qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière ?

Les deux seconds grommelèrent une approbation, avant de s'éloigner.

oOo

 _Tribunal Spatial Royal (TSR), planète Crocus._

...

Maître Rufus Roy était comme à son habitude dans le bureau de son meilleur ami, Maître Freed Justin.

-Je ne pense pas que nier en bloque soit une bonne défense. Comme le juge a ordonné une enquête, les mémoires du _Tartaros_ et du _Phantom Heart_ vont être fouillés, et il sera prouvés que ce sont le _Fairy Tail_ et le _Sabertooth_ qui les ont attaqués.

-Et tu proposes quoi en défense ? Répondit Rufus .

-Un piratage informatique des données du _Tartaros_ et du _Phantom Lord._ On pourrait rejeter la faute sur des vaisseaux moins connus, mais disposant d'un excellent pirate informatique. C'est le juge Warrod qui est en charge de l'affaire, parles-le lui de piratage et il t'écoutera tout de suite.

-Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution pour apporter une preuve que les vaisseaux n'étaient pas dans le système solaire Crocus au moment de l'attaque. Je dois aller dans mon bureau, pour contacter le capitaine.

-De toute façon, je dois faire de même. On pars sur un piratage ?

-Oui.

oOo

Rufus sorti du bureau de son meilleur ami pour se diriger vers le sien. Obtenir une «preuve» que le _Sabertooth_ n'était pas sur le lieu de l'attaque était simple. Le vaisseau ne s'était pas éternisé et avait immédiatement fuit l'attaque grâce à la vitesse de la lumière. Personne dans la galaxie ne savait que le vaisseau disposait de cette technologie. Sa présence avait été enregistrée à l'autre bout de la galaxie à peine un quart d'heure après le kidnappage. Ses talents de pirate informatique lui permettrait de modifier l'heure d'arrivée, un changement si minime que personne ne s'en douterait. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait jamais comprit qu'il était un pirate informatique, pas même Freed.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Phantom Lord _, quelque part dans l'espace._

...

Une forme massive se glissa près du fauteuil du capitaine, José Pora. Celui-ci lisait attentivement les différant rapports sur l'état général du vaisseau. L'affrontement avec le _Fairy Tail_ avait légèrement abîmé la coque, et un contrôle total avait été ordonné.

La forme massive se racla la gorge. Le capitaine ne leva pas les yeux. Il savait qui était à côté. Gajeell, son second. Un homme très efficace, selon les critères de José, et ceux de Jude Heartfilia, le propriétaire.

Ce dernier, le deuxième homme le plus riche de la galaxie, après le roi, n'hésitait jamais à engagé des tueurs pour se débarrasser de ses concurrents. De par son héritage, il ne possédait que la planète Fiore, mais son mariage avec Layla et ses affaires lui avait permit d'acquérir un cinquième de la galaxie. Et le _Phantom Lord_ , un ancien vaisseau d'hors-la-loi.

Le milliardaire avait empêché toutes sortes de fâcheux ennuis au vaisseau. Il s'était reconverti en un vaisseau d'escorte, mais certaines missions n'étaient pas tout à fait légales. C'étaient les préférées de José.

-Capitaine.

Si Gajeell était doué pour exécuter toute sorte de missions, la patience n'était pas sa principale qualité.

José releva lentement la tête.

-Je lis, Gajeell. Ne le remarques-tu pas ?

-On a le feu vert du tribunal.

José sourit, lentement.

-Bien. On va pouvoir rattraper Makarov. Et détruire une bonne fois pour toute son vaisseau.

-Il ne faudra pas oublié de récupérer la Heartfilia et Juvia.

-Bien sur. Au moins Juvia, on ne trouve pas tout les jours une chasseuse aussi douée, il serait dommage de la perdre. En revanche, je n'aurais aucun remords à perdre dans l'attaque la fille. L'idéal, Gajeell, serait de faire croire que c'est un des membres du _Fairy Tail_ qui l'a tué.

-Compris.

José regarda son second s'éloigner. L'idéal avec lui, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas à répéter un ordre. Il allait s'occuper de la Heartfilia, et ce dans les conditions décidées par le capitaine. Et par son employeur.

oOo

 **À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais laissé une grosse erreur dans le denier chapitre; j'avais mis que le** ** _Fairy Tail_** **appartenait au Heartfilia, mais c'est faux, et je viens de le corriger.**

 **Ce chapitre avait posté une première fois, mais le revoici avec quelque minuscules correction de style et surtout d'orhographe.  
**

 **Pour les noms de planète, je les pioches dans diverse films et série de Science Fiction, mais comme c'est pas un genre que j'aime temps que ça, a part Matrix et ses suites, ce sont mes frères qui me donnent des idées.**

 **Pardonnez moi et bonne lecture ! (J'espère que vous ne croyez pas au théorie du complot).**

oOo

 **Chapitre 4**

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ _F_ airy Tail _quelque part dans l'espace._

...

Mest se raidit en entendant le second Laxus l'appeler. Il avait bien trop peur que quelqu'un ne découvre qui il était vraiment. Il se tourna lentement vers le gigantesque blond et écouta ses ordres.

-Toi. Tu descends aux cuisines et tu apportes son repas à la chasseuse prisonnière.

-La prisonnière ?

-T'étais où cette dernière semaine ?

-Bah sur Pandora. Ça ne fait qu'une heure que je suis à bords.

-T'es le nouveau, ou t'es à mis temps ?

-Mis temps, mais j'aimerais bien passer membre permanent.

Le blond ne paru pas remarqué qu'il avait esquiver la question du nouveau ou non.

-Va demander à Wendy de te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, elle doit être aux cuisines avec son cousin Natsu.

-D'accord.

oOo

-Dis Doranbalt, on se fait un duel de pisto-plasma ? Je sais pas encore si t'es bon ou non.

Le brun se figea en entendant Natsu demander ça entre deux bouchées de poulet.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça. Je suis mécanicien.

-Aller S'te plaît ! Laxus, Erza et le vieux ne veulent jamais et tout les autres sont nuls.

-Natsu-san, vous ne devriez pas parlez aussi familièrement du capitaine et de ses seconds, intervint une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, Wendy.

Elle devait avoir dans les seize, dix-sept ans, et était de ce fait le plus jeune membre de l'équipage. C'était une surdouée, ce grâce à quoi elle avait obtenue le titre de médecin intergalactique, et pouvait, de ce fait, exercé ses soins sur n'importe quelle planète de la galaxie. Cette fonction, elle l'avait eu à treize ans, là où la plupart des gens ne l'avait qu'entre vingt-cinq et trente ans.

Il faut dire, qu'elle était métisse, son père était humain, et mort d'un cancer, et sa mère une reptilienne guérisseuse reconnu dans deux galaxies. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa race ne se retire définitivement de la galaxie humaine pour la leur.

Son cousin, Natsu, était aussi métisse, son père était le frère de la mère de Wendy. La mère du jeune homme avait disparue mais il savait qu'il avait un demi-frère plus âgé, quelque part. Natsu cherchait son grand frère ainsi qu'un moyen de joindre une galaxie voisine afin de retrouver son père.

oOo

 _Planète D'qar, base situé sous la surface de la mer._

...

La pièce était encombrée. Et le mot était faible. Un escalier descendait d'on ne savait où dans un coin de la salle, et une porte fermée se tenait juste à côté. Les murs à droite et à gauche de celui de la porte étaient couverts d'immenses étagères contenant différents types de générateurs, de bouts de métal et de fils, ainsi que de petites machines étranges. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table à la surface tactile, qui affichait différents croquis et textes. Autour, on pouvait voir différents robots, à un stade plus ou moins avancés de finition. L'un était recouvert d'une sorte de peau, mais son buste était ouvert et laissait voir de complexes circuits, alors que tout près un autre robot ne possédait qu'un squelette en titane.

Le dernier mur était nu, hormis une sorte d'armoire encastrée. Elle ressemblait à un bloc de glace, dans laquelle était prise une jeune fille blonde. Plusieurs capteur étaient posés sur sa peau et relié aux extrémités du bloc. Juste à droite de cette armoire glacée se trouvait un écran montrant de nombreuses courbes, _représentant_ l'état de santé de la jeune fille.

oOo

Appuyé contre la table, se trouvait un hologramme. L'hologramme de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer profondément, et passait le temps en étudiant les plans affichés par la table tactile.

Un bruit se fit entendre en haut de l'escalier, le bruit du sas. Plusieurs sas s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent les uns après les autres. Cet endroit était la cachette d'un ingénieur de génie, mais qui était recherché. Il l'avait cachée à plusieurs mètres sous la surface d'un océan d'un planète inhabitée, uniquement constituée de continents au climat tropical et envahit par la jungle.

L'ingénieur arriva au bas de l'escalier et salua l'hologramme.

-Le _Fairy Tail_ a encore fait parler de lui, dit soudainement la jeune fille. Ils ont kidnappés l'héritière Heartfilia.

-Je t'avais dis de ne pas utiliser Internet. Ils risquent de nous repérer.

-Qui ? Le TSR ? Au pire, je m'en fous. Ils se soucieront peut être de me libérer de ma stase.

-Je m'en soucies. Mais c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais, Maevis.

-Alors travailles là-dessus, au lieu d'essayer de ramener les Reptiliens dans la galaxie, ou de créer de nouveaux robots encore plus destructeurs !

-Je veux revoir mon frère.

-Et ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose lorsque son père est repartit dans sa galaxie. Lorsque tout les Reptiliens sont repartis. Je ne sais pas encore si c'est la cause de leurs départs ou la conséquence, mais ça a créé ce bug, ce bug qui a déréglé tout mes robots, et qui t'a piégée dans ce prototype de caisson de stase.

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas ta personnalité tueuse ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu es bipolaire, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Tu sais que quand tu perds les pédales, tu parles de détruire la galaxie, hormis Alvarez ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi aimes-tu autant cette planète ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut être parce que sa population me traite comme un dieu.

-Pas étonnant, ils ne sont pas du tout avancé technologiquement.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Sabertooth _, quelque part dans la galaxie_

...

Sting était avachit dans son fauteuil de capitaine, avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait. Une fois de plus, toute la galaxie parlait de son vaisseau. Et en plus, deux des plus puissantes familles de la galaxie était passées de meilleures amies à meilleures ennemies en un clin d'œil, grâce à son idée. Il était fier de lui. Mais Minerva n'avait pas l'air aussi ravie de cette réussite.

-Bon, Minerva, finit par demander le capitaine, pourquoi tu me fusilles du regard depuis la fin de l'attaque ?

-À ton avis ?

-Ben, j'en ais pas.

-Je crois que Minerva aimerait qu'on passe à l'étape suivante du plan, intervint calment Rogue, le second second.

-Il y avait une seconde étape ?

Les quatre autres membres d'équipage, soit Rogue, Orga, Yukino et Minerva soupirèrent.

-Quand on capture quelqu'un, on prévois une seconde étape, au moins, dit la seconde.

-On pourrait le tuer ? Proposa avec joie Orga.

-On n'est pas des tueurs ! Protesta Yukino. On devrait demander une rançon énorme, comme une planète.

-Ce n'est pas très discret, répondit Rogue, et puis Rufus a organisé sa défense de façon à tout nier en bloque. Sinon, que fait le _Fair_ _y_ _Tail_?

-Euh… Je sais pas. On n'a qu'à les appeler, répondit Sting.

Il joignit le geste à la parole.

oOo

Derrière Makarov, la capitaine du _Fairy Tail_ , on pouvait observer le joyeux bordel agitant comme à son habitude le vaisseau. Il était flanqué de ses deux seconds, Erza et Laxus.

-Bon les fées, on fait quoi des prisonniers ? Demanda le capitaine du _Sabertooth_.

\- Sérieusement ? Vous n'y avez pas pensé ? Demanda l'autre blond.

-Notre capitaine est un crétin, incapable de prévoir autre chose que des attaques. Mais comme il est doué pour ça, il reste capitaine, dit Minerva, s'attirant les foudres de son supérieur ;

-Min…. Commença-t-il a grondé, mais il fut coupé par son autre second.

-Alors, vous voulez proposer quelque chose ?

-On va bientôt proposer à la Heartfilia et à sa suite, qu'on a fait prisonnière dans la foulée, de rejoindre notre équipage. Sinon, on va l'abandonner sur une planète déserte, répondit Makarov, comme D'qar.

-Et on laissera une de ses suivantes sur une planète un peu plus peuplée pour qu'elle prévienne sa famille.

-Ça, c'est une bonne idée. Mais on pourrait les laisser sur une planète primitive comme Alvarez, ou Endor. Et utiliser D'qar pour se faire une super base commune !

Tout le monde regarda bizarrement Sting.

-Sauf, qu'on est à peu près alliés, Sting, mais pas amis, fit remarqué Rogue.

-Mais on gagnerait tout à l'être ! Vous avez vu les supers plans qu'on peut faire !

Les membres du _Fairy Tail_ se regardèrent un instant, puis leurs capitaine prit la parole ;

-Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse sérieusement. Mais en attendant, on peut effectivement songé à une rencontre sur D'qar. Disons dans une semaine.

-Parfait.

L'écran s'éteint, et Minerva et Rogue regardèrent leur capitaine, avec un air désespérée dan les yeux.

oOo

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez et on se retrouve le plus vite possible pour la suite.**

 **Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me signaler la moindre incompréhension.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolééééééée ! Je suis en retard par rapport à d'habithude... Même si je ne donne pas de jour officiel, j'aime bien être un minimum régulière, c'est mieux pour vous.**

 **Je m'habitue tout juste a avoir une bêta, et elle aime prendre son temps pour corriger.**

 **Donc écrire le chapitre le samedi après midi pour le soir même, c'est un peu limite. Je vais essayer de m'avancer, pour ne plus avoir ce problème.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Vaisseau_ Tartaros _, port spatial de la planète Crocus._

...

-Bon. Avez vous retrouvé le _Sabertooth_?

La voix de Silver Milkovich retentit dans la salle de contrôle. On pouvais apercevoir sa puissante silhouette sur l'écran principal. Devant lui, se tenaient le capitaine du _Tartaros_ , Hades, ainsi que ses seconds, Ultear et Gerard.

-Non, Monsieur. Il est pratiquement impossible de remonter sa piste. Je pense qu'ils ont un moteur pour la vitesse de la lumière. Il n'y a que ça qui permettrait d'expliquer pourquoi ils semblent sauter d'un planète à l'autre. Savez vous si le _Phantom Lord_ a retrouvé la trace du _Fairy Tail_?

-Non. En revanche, plusieurs autres vaisseaux pirates ont été appréhendés comme le _Mermaid Heel_ ou le _Blue Pegasus_. Ce dernier possède l'un des meilleurs pirates informatiques de la galaxie, Hibiki, et était donc un suspect de choix, vu que les vrais coupables clament leur innocence. Mais les deux ont réussis à prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables. L'étau se resserre, montrer qu'ils sont innocent.

-Nous chercherons donc votre fils, Monsieur, s'il le libère.

-Avec autant de succès que les recherches pour Grey ?

Le capitaine se tut, ne sachant que répondre. Ultear pris la parole.

-Le problème avec Grey, c'est qu'il a choisi de partir. Lyon s'est fait capturer, il ne cherchera pas à disparaître.

-Ultear, Monsieur, intervint Gerard, avez vous pensé à un complot ? Nous ne savons pas exactement si Lyon acceptait ce mariage. De plus, je sais que Mlle Heartfilia n'étais pas du tout d'accord, c'est Maître Levy Mcgarden, avocat pour les Heartfilia et amie de longue date de l'héritière de cette famille, qui me l'a apprit, tout comme le fait qu'elle adorait ses serviteurs, dames de compagnie et gardes du corps. Or, ils ont presque tous été kidnappés en même temps qu'elle.

-Excellente théorie, Maître Fermandez, répondit Silver. Mais elle ne peut être vraie que pour la Heartfilia. Après la disparition de son frère, Lyon est venu me voir, m'annonçant que lui il ne me décevrait jamais. Bon, si personne n'a plus d'idées, je voudrais parler avec ma fille, seul à seule.

Hades et Gerard se retirèrent, laissant la jeune femme seule face à son père.

oOo

Ultear savait pertinemment de quoi allait lui parler son père. De Meldy. Mais elle craignait aussi qu'il ne l'oblige à rentrer sur Hot.

-Je vous écoute, Père, dit elle.

-Où as tu trouvé cette petite ?

-Sur Naboo. Il y a un an. On venais d'escorter le _Grimoire Heart_ pour une livraison, car il y avais des rumeurs de présence pirate dans les systèmes solaires voisins. Il y est resté une semaine, le temps du ravitaillement. J'en ais profité pour visiter les environs. Je suis tombé sur cette petite orpheline, seule depuis toujours, et mon opposé, quoi. J'ai donc décidé de l'adopter. Par contre, je ne savais pas trop comment vous le dire, et je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion parce que je ne suis pas rentrée sur Hot depuis. Mère l'aime bien ?

-Elle l'adore. Depuis que Meldy est avec nous, elle ne me rappelle pas toute les cinq minutes qu'il faut retrouver tes frères. Seulement tout les jours.

-Je peux vous la laisser le temps de retrouver le _Sabertooth_ , Lyon ou Grey ? Ou mieux, les trois.

-Bien sur.

oOo

 _Demeure des Heartfilia, planète Fiore_

...

L'immense bureau était baigné par la lumière du soleil. Il occupait la moitié d'un étage du titanesque building où logeait la deuxième famille la plus riche de la galaxie, les Heartfilia. Dans ce building se trouvait aussi les sièges sociaux des différentes entreprises de la famille.

Au centre de ce bureau se trouvait Jude Heartfilia, qui n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Il avait toujours voulu se débarrasser de sa fille, beaucoup trop rebelle à son goût. Et qui avait des goûts trop luxueux pour son père. Le pire était sans doute sa manie de vouloir aider la galaxie entière. Non, il était vraiment temps pour lui de se débarrasser d'elle.

Il avait naïvement cru que la marier la calmerait, mais ça avait été encore pire. Heureusement son kidnappage par le Fairy Tail, ou qui que se soit, était tombé à un moment parfait. José se débrouillerait pour qu'elle meure de façon à accuser le vaisseau responsable de l'enlèvement, ou n'importe qui d'autre _._

Mais il fallait quand même songer à récupérer la part de galaxie des Milkovich. L'accusation qu'il avait lancée était parfaite. Ses avocats étaient assez doués pour gagner le procès, et récupérer assez d'argent. Et si, assez de preuves étaient réunies pour les innocenter, il rejetterait la faute de l'accusation sur le capitaine de son vaisseau et renouerait des liens commerciaux avec eux. Et vu que Lucy ne serait plus là, il marierait sa nièce Lisanna à sa place. La mère de cette dernière était la demi-sœur de sa femme et n'était pas très riche. Ou, plutôt, avait un tel goût pour le luxe qu'elle s'était ruinée. Ses deux aînés, Mirajane et Elfman n'étaient pas souvent chez eux, et emmenaient de temps en temps leur sœur.

De toute façon, l'aînée ne convenait absolument pas au plan de Jude, elle était comme sa fille, beaucoup trop en quête de liberté. Et son occupation de mannequin ne convenait pas du tout à la jeune et richissime héritière dont il avait besoin.

En revanche, Lisanna était parfaite pour son plan. Elle était un peu plus jeune que Lucy, et en âge de se marier. Elle était aussi douce et timide, et donc d'un caractère facile à manipuler.

Jude n'aurait donc qu'a en faire son héritière, et à la marier au Milkovich pour contrôler une immense partie de la galaxie.

Mais avant tout, Lucy devait mourir.

oOo

 _Vaisseau F_ airy Tail _quelque part dans l'espace._

...

-Je ne pense pas que l'alliance avec le _Sabertooth_ soit une bonne idée, dit Erza.

Elle et Laxus se trouvaient dans le bureau de ce dernier, qu'il avait en sa qualité de second. Erza en avait aussi un, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait l'utiliser.

-Le vieux a l'air plutôt pour, donc on n'a pas vraiment notre mot à dire, répondit Laxus. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. On est poursuivit par le _Phantom Lord_ , et eux par le _Tartaros_. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se donner des rendez-vous par messages spatiaux. Freed et leur avocat devraient en décider ensemble, et nous transmettre l'heure et la date.

-C'est vrai. Tu devrais proposer ça au capitaine, il t'écoutera peut être. Sinon, je me méfie des deux nouveaux venus ; Mest et Doranbalt. Ils sont arrivés à peine une semaine après l'abordage, alors que le TSR avait déjà autorisé notre poursuite. Ce sont peut être des espions.

-On ne peut pas commencer à se méfier de tout notre équipage. Mais on peu ouvrir l'œil.

oOo

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, et à la prochaine pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tous le monde !**

 **Bon j'ai décidément un problème avec l'équation trouver du temps pour écrire+temps pour la bêta pour corriger+poster. Donc, je vais continuer de poster le mardi. En fait, je sais pas si vous aviez retenu une date particulière de sortie.**

 **Enfin bref, je vous laisse avec le chapitre, et vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture :**

oOo

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Planète D'qar, base situé sous la surface de la mer._

...

Zeref mangeait tranquillement en examinant ses plans. La veille au soir, il avait dessiné les plan d'un nouveau moteur, très prometteur, qui permettrait peut-être de rallier la galaxie reptilienne. À coté de lui, l'hologramme de Maevis s'ennuyait profondément. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait finit de lire et relire, d'écouter et de réécouter, de voir et de revoir les quelques médias enregistrés sur l'ordinateur central. Elle les connaissait par cœur.

C'est pour cela qu'elle aimait tant aller sur Internet. Un outil fantastique, qui permettait de découvrir de nouveaux films, séries, livres et musiques. Qui la connectait au reste de la galaxie, lui permettant de connaître la vie d'autres personnes à défaut d'en avoir une. Qui mettait en danger Zeref, et donc elle aussi par extension.

L'ingénieur qui avait créé par accident sa stase, et seul lui pouvait en comprendre le fonctionnement. Le problème venait de sa bipolarité ; une de ses personnalités voulait détruire la galaxie, et pourquoi pas celle des reptiliens et l'autre retrouvé son demi-frère et pourquoi pas le père de celui-ci dans la galaxie voisine. La seconde voulait aussi libérer Maevis de sa stase, mais comme elles avaient un objectif commun, il se concentrait sur ce dernier, évitant ainsi de trop osciller entre l'une ou l'autre.

oOo

Une ampoule s'alluma. Une ampoule rouge. Et avec elle, s'alluma une alarme. Puis une seconde.

Zeref releva la tête de ses plans.

-C'est impossible !

-Si, Zeref. Deux vaisseaux approchent. Deux vaisseaux de combat.

-Le TSR ?

-Je ne sais pas.

oOo

 _Tribunal Spatial Royal (TSR), planète Crocus._

...

L'homme se leva de son bureau, projetant sa chaise à roulettes contre le mur, et sortit en courant comme pour sauver sa vie hors du bureau. Son ordinateur, outils certes un peu dépassé à l'heure des tablettes surpuissantes, mais tellement plus pratique, était encore allumé. Une fenêtre était ouverte, affichant un mail d'ordre vital. Un message qui, entre de mauvaise mains, aurait pu se monnayer très cher au près des plus puissants riches de la galaxie :

 _«Lahar,_

 _Le_ Fairy Tail _serra à D'qar dans quelques heures. Il a rendez-vous avec le_ Sabertooth _je n'ai pas pu capter d'autres informations, seul le capitaine et ses seconds savent exactement pourquoi._

 _Mlle Heartfilia est à bord, ainsi que plusieurs personnes de son personnel et qu'une chasseuse du_ Phantom Lord _._

 _Une dernière chose ; les seconds me soupçonnent moi et un autre nouveau à bord. Nouveau qui me rappelle beaucoup les photos que nous ont envoyés les Milankovitch lors la disparition de leur fils._

 _Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais à nouveau de l'internet,_

 _Qui tu sais.»_

oOo

Lahar passa en courant devant plusieurs bureaux d'avocats, dont celui de Maître Levy Mcgarden, qui le regarda bizarrement. Il arriva finalement à celui du juge Warrod Sequen en ouvrant brutalement la porte sans frapper, alors que le vieil homme écoutait Maître Rustyrose.

-Juge, j'ai une information d'ordre vital.

-Très bien. Maître Rustyrose vous pouvez disposer, la plainte est enregistrée.

Celui se retira, en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant le juge et Lahar seuls.

-Alors, demanda Warrod, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?

-L'espion du Fairy Tail m'a contacter. Ils vont rencontrer les membres du Sabertooth dans quelques heures sur D'qar.

-Je préviens immédiatement les vaisseaux royaux. Autre chose ?

-Le Fairy Tail au moins, a encore ses otages à bord.

-Je préviens les Heartfilia.

oOo

 _Demeure des Heartfilia, planète Fiore_

...

Lisanna était en train de se coiffer. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas particulièrement emmêlés, et étaient courts, mais elle le faisait méticuleusement, mèche par mèche. Son peigne passait et repassait sur sa chevelure humide, alors qu'une dame de compagnie lui préparait sa robe. Une merveille en tissus si fin, qu'il semblait pouvoir se déchirer à chaque touché. C'était un tissus extrêmement doux, qui accrochait la lumière et la renvoyait encore plus lumineuse.

Trouvant ses cheveux parfaits, elle se leva. Sa suivante s'approcha et l'aida à mettre la robe. Lisanna se demandait pourquoi son oncle était si gentil avec elle depuis quelques temps. Il lui offrait des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, des bijoux extrêmement coûteux, il l'emmenait au cinéma, au théâtre, et même à l'Opéra Royal.

Elle allait mettre ses bijoux, quand une autre suivante vint la chercher de toute urgence.

oOo

Mirajane, Elfman et Layla, la mère de Lucy, se tenaient dans le bureau de Jude quand Lisanna arriva.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon oncle ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Nous t'attendions, ma chère nièce. J'ai une.. excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le _Fairy Tail_ a était repéré par le TSR. Lucy serait à bord, ainsi que sa suite et que la jeune chasseuse kidnappée en même temps qu'elle.

Lisanna remarqua la légère hésitation de son oncle. Ce devait être à cause de l'émotion. Elle remarqua aussi l'expression inquiète de son frère et de sa sœur. Ils adoraient le _Fairy Tail_ , même s'ils ne pouvaient pas être souvent à bord. Ils devaient être inquiets pour leurs amis. Et ils avaient raison. L'expression décidée de Jude était terrifiante. Il avait perdu trop d'argent dans leurs recherches pour ne pas se venger en les détruisant intégralement.

oOo

 **À la semaine prochaine !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas ; me si je met du temps à vous répondre, ou que j'oublie, les review me font énormément plaisir. Alors si vous avez un commentaire, même négatif, n'hésitez pas à en mettre un. Merci d'avance, et très en retard pour ceux à qui j'ai pas répondu...**

 **Et je remercie encore plus ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favorites ou suivie.**

 **Lectrice et lecteur, que vous ayez mis une review, cette fic en favorite, que vous soyez followers ou tous simplement lecteur, je vous adore !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

 **En review, quelqu'un m'a signalé qu'il reste des fautes après la correction de ma bêta. On s'excuse toute les deux, en espérant que ça ne vous gène pas trop...**

 **Malgré ça, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Vaisseau F_ airy Tail _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Makarov soupira. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait, et avec lui son cher vaisseau. L'idée lui avait parue bonne sur le coup: kidnappé la Heartfilia. Lorsqu'il s'était renseigné sur elle, il avait vite compris que la seule chose à laquelle la jeune femme aspirait était la liberté. Il lui avait suffit de voir qu'elle n'était presque pas présente sur les réseaux sociaux, au contraire d'autres héritiers, pour le savoir. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était promis de lui proposer une place à bord de son vaisseau.

Le _Fairy_ _Tail_ était un moyen de s'évader d'une vie trop monotone. Un lieu où tous devenaient amis, partageant leurs peines et leurs joies. Natsu avait comparé l'équipage à une famille _et_ Makarov ne voyait plus de meilleures comparaisons.

Le capitaine ne comptait plus les fois où tous l'équipage l'avait embarqué dans une vengeance pour un seul membre ou le nombres de personnes arrivant sur son vaisseau sans passé mais avec un futur certain.

Il ne doutait pas que l'ambiance sur son vaisseau était l'une des, si ce n'est la, plus détendue et à la fois agitée de la galaxie.

oOo

-Capitaine ? Demanda Erza en entrant dans le bureau de Makarov.

-Oui ?

-Nous sommes sur D'qar. Que faisons nous maintenant ?

Le vieillard soupira avant de répondre ;

-J'ai transmis les coordonnées, pour lesquelles Freed et l'avocat du _Sabertooth_ se sont mis d'accord, sur ton bracelet tactile. Oui, je vous ai finalement écouté. C'est Laxus, et trois personnes qu'il choisira qui se présenteront au rendez-vous. Il s'agit d'un premier contact, les capitaines ne seront pas présents. Du moins j'espère pour les seconds du capitaine Sting. Toi, prends les chasseurs et survolez la planète. Je veux un scan plus précis que ce que nous obtenons de l'orbite.

-Très bien.

Elle sembla sur le point de protester, mais se tut et sortit du bureau.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Tartaros _, quelque part dans la galaxie._

...

Gerard entra brusquement dans la salle et se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre second, Ultear et son capitaine, Hades.

-Rustyrose vient de me contacter. Le TSR a placé un espion dans le _Fairy_ _Tail_ qui rencontrera le _Sabertooth_ d'un instant à l'autre sur D'qar. Le premier a encore ses otages, et il ne sait pas pour Lyon. Les vaisseaux royaux sont en route, et j'imagine que le _Phantom_ _Lord_ aussi puisque les Heartfilia ont été mis au courant. Rustyrose s'est permis de me transmettre en premier ces informations, il les transmet actuellement à Monsieur Milkovich.

-Direction D'qar ! Et en vitesse lumière ! Ordonna d'une voix forte et puissante, le capitaine.

-Il faudra rester discret, reprit Gerard, Rustyrose n'est pas censé être au courant de ce détail.

oOo

Les différents membres de l'équipage s'activèrent pour démarrer le vaisseau. Très vite, le noir sombre piqué de diamants de l'espace derrière l'immense baie vitrée/écran laissa place à une lumière blanche, celle de la vitesse de la lumière.

-Que tous les chasseurs se préparent ! Ordonna à sont tour Ultear, avant de parler à Hades et Gerard. Trop de monde se dirigent actuellement vers cette planète. Et ni le _Fairy_ _Tail_ , ni le _Sabertooth_ ne sont des amateurs. Ils vont se défendre. Et il vaudrait mieux être prêt, on ne sait pas comment Monsieur Heartfilia a demandé à son vaisseau de réagir par rapport à nous.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Sabertooth _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Il ne savait pas où il était, mais pour la première fois depuis des jours le vaisseau était arrêté. Lorsqu'il s'était fait kidnappé, Lyon n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il fallait dire que le géant qui avait débarqué quelques minutes seulement après le début de l'attaque l'avait un peu déconcerté. Et le temps qu'il comprenne, il s'était fait assommé. La sécurité dans le vaisseau familial était vraiment à revoir.

Lyon aurait dû mourir de solitude, seul dans cette minuscule pièce. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, juste une horloge en face de la porte, un petit lit dans la largeur droite et une séparation à gauche entre une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. Contre cette séparation, il y avait un rebord lui permettant de poser ses plateau repas. Il s'asseyait sur son lit pour manger. Il n'y avait donc pas la place pour marcher.

Cependant, deux choses égayaient ses journées. Tout d'abord, la cuisine. L'héritier Milkovich était certes prisonnier, mais la nourriture était délicieuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait droit à de la si bonne nourriture, mais avait très envie d'engager la cuisinière, ou le cuisinier, à son service.

L'autre détail qui lui remontait le moral était Yukino. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et courts étaient la sœur d'Angel, l'une des chasseuses du vaisseau de son père. Le jeune homme ne la connaissait pas personnellement, mais elle et les Oracion Seis, un groupe de six chasseurs, étaient redoutables et tous au service du Tartaros. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on disait. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment pu empêcher son kidnappage.

Enfin bref, la jeune femme venait souvent lui tenir compagnie. Ils discutaient de tout et rien.

Mais ça faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Lyon espérait qu'elle allait revenir. Elle représentait son seul espoir d'évasion. Surtout maintenant que le vaisseaux était enfin stoppé.

oOo

 **À la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Quelque part sur la planète D'qar._

...

Jura _,_ Minerva, Orga et Sherry attendaient les membres du _Fairy_ _Tail_ depuis une heure, sur une plage peu accueillante quand l'autre équipage arriva. Laxus salua le second du Sabertooth, suivi de Bixrow, Evergreen et Macao.

-Vous êtes en retard, constata Minerva froidement.

-Et on s'en excuse. Bon votre capitaine voulait qu'on devienne alliés a temps plein. Quelles sont vos propositions ?

Minerva allait répondre quand un bruit métallique retentit dans toute l'île. En levant les yeux, ils aperçurent plusieurs formes triangulaires dans le ciel. Des formes ressemblant fortement à des chasseurs.

-Vous nous avez attirés dans un piège ? s'énerva Laxus.

-J'allais demander la même chose, répondit sur le même ton Minerva.

-Bon, si ce n'est ni le Fairy Tail, ni le Sabertooth on ferait mieux d'aller dans la jungle, intervint Evergreen.

oOo

-FT à RedLeader, des formes ressemblant à des chasseurs ont été aperçus par LightLeader au point de rendez vous.

-Bien reçu, répondit RedLeader, à savoir Erza.

Elle, Natsu, Biska et Alzack survolaient la planète à bord de leurs chasseurs. Le message avait été transmit du _Fairy_ _Tail_ , appelé FT pour simplifié l'échange, par Kinana. Cette dernière avait utilisé les ondes radios, qui pouvaient être détournées ou écoutées par d'autres personnes, c'est pourquoi les chasseurs utilisaient un réseau plus sécurisé, mais qui ne marchait que sur de plus petites distances, comme sur une même planète.

-Oui ! Je les suis !

-Natsu reviens immédiatement près des autres, on ne sait pas qui c'est, ça pourrait être dangereux, s'exclama Biska.

-Mais non, je vais les défoncer !

-Natsu, reviens, c'est un ordre ! s'énerva Erza.

Il y eut un silence.

-Natsu ? Demanda Alzack.

-RedLeader à FT, voyez vous RedFire sur vos radars ? Demanda Erza en repassant sur les ondes radios.

L'attente de la réponse fut longue ;

-FT à RedLeader, non, nous ne le voyons plus.

-Erza ? Demandant Alzack en utilisant le canal sécurisé, je vois les chasseurs. Ce sont des drones. Et l'un d'eux est accroché au chasseur de Natsu. Oh non ! Ils m'ont repéré !

-Alzack, dégage de là, Erza et moi on va te couvrir !

-RedLeader à FT, ce ne sont pas des chasseurs mais des drones ! Je répète, ce sont des drones !

Le chasseur de Biska s'éleva au dessus de la jungle, très vite rejoint par celui d'Erza. Alzack les dépassa, puis fit demi-tour pour se placer à leur hauteur. Il y avait dix drones, dont un qui s'était accroché au chasseur de Natsu.

Les drones se séparèrent en trois groupes, un pour chaque chasseur, qui se séparèrent. Biska prit de l'altitude, tentant de désactiver les drones en les poussant dans leurs limites. Le premier tomba à partir de dix kilomètres de hauteur, les deux autres à soixante kilomètres. La jeune femme fit redescendre rapidement son chasseur afin de retrouver les autres, mais à trente kilomètres d'altitude un drone sortit de nul part et se fixa rapidement à son cockpit.

Tous les appareils de mesure se brouillèrent, et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le choix, le chasseur fut emporté vers la mer.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Sabertooth _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Yukino recalibrait les radars, essayant désespérément de retrouver la trace de Minerva et des autres. En vain. Derrière elle, Rogue et Sting se disputaient ;

-On t'avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée !

-Oh, c'est bon, Rogue ! Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose sur cette planète ! Elle est enregistrée comme sûre et non habitée par le TSR.

-Ces drones peuvent très bien lui appartenir ! Ou à quelqu'un qui a eu la même idée que nous.

-Le Fairy Tail nous appelle ! Les interrompit Yukino, en mettant la transmission en plein écran, où un Makarov très en colère apparut.

-Sting ! J'espère pour vous et votre vaisseau que vous n'étiez pas au courant, ni à l'initiative, de l'attaque.

-C'est bizarre, mais j'allais vous dire la même chose. Sauf qu'on a perdu tout contact avec Minerva et les autres. J'imagine que c'est la même chose pour vous.

-Exactement. Nous avons envoyé quatre chasseurs, mais ils se sont tous fait capturer par des drones.

Makarov se retourna, pour écouter quelqu'un hors champs.

-Les boucliers ! Immédiatement ! Capitaine Sting ! Le Phantom Lord est là !

Le capitaine eut un petit moment avant de comprendre l'information, et de hurler ;

-Tous à vos postes ! Levez les boucliers !

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Phantom Lord _, quelque part dans l'espace._

...

-Capitaine José ! Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes dans le système de D'qar.

-Que les chasseurs se tiennent prêt. Préparez les boucliers, qu'ils soient opérationnels dès le départ des chasseurs. Gajeell ?

La masse de muscles qui se tenait juste derrière le capitaine s'avança devant lui.

-Je suis prêt. Vos ordres et ceux de Monsieur Heartfilia seront exécutés sans problèmes.

-N'oublie pas Juvia. Tu as le brouilleur ?

-Oui.

Le brouilleur. Une toute nouvelle technologie mise au point par les meilleurs scientifiques de Jude Heartfilia. Une technologie créée à partir des vestiges des robots créés par Zeref. Ces pièces, uniques, avait été achetées en secret par le milliardaire, et étudiées dans des programmes secrets.

Il avait maintenant la possibilité de percer les boucliers d'un autre vaisseau, et d'envoyer un tueur se débarrasser définitivement de sa fille. Et pourquoi pas de récupérer le Milkovich et d'avoir le beau rôle aux yeux de la galaxie.

oOo

 **À la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je m'excuse de poster avec un jour de retard, ma bêta était un peu malade et n'a pas pu corriger avant.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 9**

 _Planète D'qar, base située sous la surface de la mer._

...

-C'est quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ?

L'hologramme regardait avec méfiance son chasseur. Biska ne savait pas où elle était, et ne parvenait pas à voir où étaient les autres chasseurs du Fairy Tail. Tous les écrans et autres systèmes de contrôle de son chasseur étaient éteints, elle ne pouvait ouvrir l'habitacle.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de l'hologramme, une tablette à la main. Il semblait complètement absorbé par ce qu'il y lisait.

-Zeref ! C'est quoi ces chasseurs ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais voir personne ici, insista l'hologramme.

Zeref ? Tout le monde connaissait ce nom dans la galaxie, c'était celui de l'ingénieur qui avait créé des robots plus que dangereux. Et Biska, comme _le reste_ galaxie avait appris à le craindre. Mais était-ce le même ?

-Il viennent de l'un des trois vaisseaux en orbite.

-Trois ? Ah oui. Tu as désactivé l'alarme ?

-Oui, elle faisait trop de bruit. J'ai piraté le système du chasseur. Ils viennent du Fairy Tail.

-C'est là que….

-J'suis où ?!

Biska reconnut immédiatement cette voix, qui la rassura. Natsu. Il était là, et peut être qu'Erza et Alzack étaient là eux aussi. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien.

L'homme pianota quelques instants sur sa tablette, ce qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir l'habitacle du chasseur de Biska, qui tomba à terre. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever que Natsu avait déjà foncé sur Zeref ;

-T'es qui toi ? Tu viens du Sabertooth ? Ou tu travailles pour le TSR ?

-Ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'est vous qui êtes venus sur cette planète, la mienne.

-Te fous pas de nous ! Elle était déclarée inhabitée par le TSR !

-Arrête ! Intervint Erza en éloignant Natsu de l'homme aux chevaux noirs.

Elle et Alzack venaient d'arriver, leurs chasseurs devaient être derrière celui de Biska, expliquant pourquoi elle ne les avait pas vus.

-C'est un fugitif, un criminel, compléta Erza en regardant Zeref, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es l'ingénieur.

-Tu comprendras pourquoi je vais donc devoir vous tuer avant que vous ne révéliez où je suis.

 _-_ Tu comprends donc pourquoi je vais devoir vous tuer avant que vous ne révéliez où je suis.

-Zeref ! L'ordinateur les a identifiés comme venant d'un vaisseau pirate ! Ils pourraient t'aider, ils sont contre le TSR ! S'exclama l'hologramme.

-Non. Tu as bien vu, le troisième vaisseau est officiel, et il a engagé un combat avec les deux pirates, répondit l'ingénieur en regardant sa tablette. Ils pourraient me livrer pour pouvoir partir tranquillement.

-Comment ça ?! Laisse nous y retourner, on doit les aider ! s'énerva Natsu.

-De toute façon, ils vont mourir. Maintenant, ou quand je détruirais cette galaxie, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

-Détruire la galaxie ? Demanda Biska, les yeux écarquillés. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Vous mourriez aussi.

-Pas si je peux rejoindre la galaxie des Reptiliens.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est impossible… Les Reptiliens s'y sont repliés et ne veulent plus voir d'humains. Même les sangs-mêlés…

-Tu… Tu es à moitié Reptiliens ?

Zeref ne semblait pas y croire.

-Évidemment que je le suis ! Je suis le fils d'Ignir, roi des Reptiliens de la planète Mustafar !

-Natsu ? Est-ce ton nom ?

Biska et Alzack se regardèrent, se demandant comment l'ingénieur pouvait connaître le nom de leur camarade.

-Ben.. Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je suis le fils de celle qui était sa compagne, Rei, ta mère.

oOo

 _Vaisseau F_ airy Tail _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Doranbalt ouvrit rapidement la porte de la cellule.

-Mlle Heartfilia ! Venez vite, le vaisseau de votre père est là, il est temps pour vous de partir.

La jeune fille le regarda, sans comprendre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Un homme de main de mon père ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire qui je suis.

-Peut-être l'espion du TSR ? Intervint une voix très grave.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à un colosse. Il avait une véritable crinière en guise de cheveux et des piercings perçaient son nez et remplaçaient ses sourcils.

-Gajeell… Dis la jeune femme avec une voix tremblante. Tu es venu me libérer ?

-Votre père ne désire pas vous revoir. Je crains de devoir vous tuez.

Doranbalt attrapa le pisto-plasma à sa ceinture ;

-Courez. Allez prévenir le capitaine ou qui que ce soit.

Alors que son sauveur s'avançait pour affronter Gajeell, Lucy partit en courant dans la direction opposée.

oOo

Wendy courait, cherchant Doranbalt. Il y avait besoin de lui en salle des machines. Habituellement, la jeune fille le retrouvait facilement, ils étaient souvent ensembles. Mais depuis le matin, impossible de le retrouver. C'était plutôt étrange, d'autant plus que le jeune homme disparaissait souvent pendant de cours moments et se renfermait sur lui depuis quelques jours.

Soudain, une jeune femme blonde lui rentra dedans, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Aide moi ! Gajeell, le second du _Phantom_ _Lord_ veux me tuer ! Et ce gars brun, il est en train de le retenir, mais il va se faire tuer !

Un homme brun ? Wendy eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Est-ce qu'il a une cicatrice sur le coté gauche du visage ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Doranbalt… Vite ! Il faut trouver Cana ou Mest ! Et il faut prévenir le capitaine qu'ils ont percé notre bouclier !

oOo

 _Vaisseau Sabertooth, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

-Rogue ! Prépare les chasseurs, il faut récupérer Minerva et les autres, ordonna Sting.

-Le _Phantom_ _Lord_ est toujours là, ne devrait-on pas plutôt concentrer nos forces sur le combat ?

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. Pend Yukino avec toi, Yuka et Sherya me seconderont.

Rogue parut vouloir protester, mais inclina la tête et appela Yukino.

oOo

-On ne prend pas les chasseurs ?

-Non, on ne sait pas dans quel état est la navette qu'ils ont utilisé à l'aller. On doit pouvoir ramener tout le monde, et peut-être les membres du _Fairy_ _Tail_.

-Mais et les drones ? On ne sait pas à qui ils appartiennent. On va avoir besoin de mobilité en cas d'attaque.

-Très bien. J'y vais en chasseur, mais toi, prends la seconde navette.

oOo

 **À la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis vraiment désoléeééééééée pour le retard ! J'en prend toute la responsabilité.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 10**

 _Vaisseau_ Tartaros _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Ultear savait qu'elle n'aurait pas un bon accueil. Mais de là à se faire attaquer par trois vaisseaux en même temps ?

-Les boucliers ont ils étaient percés ? Demanda-t-elle, réagissant au quart de tour.

-Non, la puissance des tirs n'était pas assez concentrée.

Les boucliers des vaisseaux spatiaux étaient des champs électriques qui pouvaient faire exploser les obus, massivement utilisés comme armes par les vaisseaux, avant qu'ils n'endommagent la coque. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il était déployé, il y avait toujours un point d'environ un mètre carré plus faible et fin. La stratégie de la plupart des capitaines, en cas d'attaque, était donc de tirer de manière aléatoire sur le boucliers ennemi, pour tester la défense et trouver ainsi le point faible, avant de s'y acharner. Les chasseurs permettaient une force de frappe mobile pour faire le tour du vaisseaux, et plus un vaisseau en avait, plus il avait de chances de l'emporter, comme le _Fairy_ _Tail_.

Mais le problème était le _Sabertooth_. Tout le génie de son capitaine était d'avoir trouvé un générateur de lasers, très performant, et de trouver exactement le bon moment pour tirer. Et le champ électrique n'était pas très efficace contre les lasers, il fallait des sortes de miroirs très épais pour les détourner, une technologie très coûteuse à installer, tout comme les lasers. Le _Tartaros_ ne devait en être équipé que dans un mois. Manque de chance, le _Sabertooth_ avait attaqué avant. Et personne ne savait si Monsieur Heartfilia avait décidé d'équiper le _Phantom_ _Lord_ de cette technologie. Le combat allait être délicat, et avant d'attaquer, Hades demanda à ce que les trois vaisseaux communiquent pour essayer de trouver une solution.

oOo

 _Quelque part sur la planète D'qar._

...

-Tu les vois quelque part ?

-Absolument pas. Et toi ?

-Non, allume le DU, je vais faire un tour dans les environs. Sois prudente, on ne sait pas où sont les drones.

-Toi aussi.

-Terminé.

Le grésillement de la radio s'arrêta immédiatement après le dernier mot de Rogue. Dix minutes qu'ils étaient là où la rencontre aurait dû avoir lieu, et impossible de trouver les autres, notamment à cause du feuillage extrêmement dense. Ils n'avaient pas plus retrouvé les chasseurs utilisés pour descendre. Soit les drones les avaient récupérés, soit chaque groupe les avaient cachés avant de se rendre au point de rendez vous.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le chasseur de ce dernier s'éloigner rapidement. Elle enclencha le DU, le Détecteur Universel, sans grands espoirs. Ils s'agissait d'un système permettant de lancer en même temps tous les types de détecteurs ; radars, thermiques, de métal, etc.… Pendant que le DU commençait ses analyses, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de la bataille qui se déroulait plus haut, et aucune possibilité d'en avoir avant de remonter là-haut.

-Bip. Bip. Bip.

Le DU avait détecté du métal à quelques kilomètres, mais aucune trace électrique.

-Rogue ? J'ai trouvé du métal, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est, je t'envoie les coordonnées.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, elle était au dessus d'une trouée dans les arbres, où se trouvait quatre chasseurs. Elle se posa juste à côté, et vit un homme grand, musclé et blond sortir de l'un des appareils et s'approcher d'elle.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Yukino, du _Sabertooth_ , et vous ?

-Laxus, Second du _Fairy_ _Tail_.

-Yukinooo ! s'écria Sherry en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Sherry ? Où sont les autres ?

Ce fut Laxus qui lui répondit, après avoir été rejoint par une sorte de chevalier et un homme aux cheveux bleus violacés ;

-On s'est séparé, j'ai pas trop compris quand. Sherry s'est retrouvée avec nous, et une femme de notre équipage, Evergreen, s'est retrouvée avec ton second _ainsi que_ les deux autres de ton équipage.

-Vos chasseurs sont en état de fonctionner ? Demanda Yukino

-Oui, mais on ne sait pas où sont les drones.

-Quatre chasseurs du _Fairy_ _Tail_ se sont fait capturés. En revanche, je ne les ais pas vus depuis que je suis ici. Rogue, le second Second cherche les autres. Je vais voir s'il m'a transmis un message.

Laxus ne répondit pas, et Yukino se précipita vers la navette.

Il n'y avait pas de message. Rogue n'avait toujours pas répondu.

oOo

-Et pourquoi je t'obéirais ? s'écria Evergreen.

-Peut-être parce que je suis le second du _Sabertooth_. Et que je te suis donc supérieure hiérarchiquement, répondit calmement Minerva.

-Je fais partit du Fairy Tail.

-Bon la fée, tu pourrais te calmer.

-Tu as entendu l'autre second, poupée trop maquillée, nos vaisseaux sont attaqués !

-Et les membres de ton vaisseau capturés par les drones, tu y pense ? Avant de me traiter de poupée trop maquillée, regarde comment tu es habillée !

-Évidemment que je pense à eux ! Mais le meilleur moyens de les aider est d'aller battre le _Phantom_ _Lord_ là-haut et d'utiliser ensuite toutes nos forces. Et avant de critiquer ma tenue, regarde un peu ta coiffure ! Ces espèces de chignons sont ridicules !

-Minerva ? Evergreen ? Je viens de recevoir un message de Yukino. Elle a retrouvé les autres, tenta d'intervenir Rogue.

Mais les deux femmes l'ignorèrent et continuèrent à se disputer. Il renonça à suivre la joute verbal de Minerva et Evergreen et se tourna vers Jura et Orga.

-À votre avis, on fait quoi ?

-Si la planète est réputée comme inhabitée, la base qui a lancée ces drones doit être particulièrement bien camouflée, la fée a donc raison, on va avoir besoin des vaisseaux. Mais il faudrait quand même que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller leur potentiel retour, répondit le chauve.

-On va faire comme ça. Mais avant tout, on va aller retrouver les autres.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Sabertooth _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Sting le sentait mal. Il était peut être le capitaine, mais les deux plus intelligents, c'étaient Minerva et Rogue. Il était donc assuré de dire une bêtise.

Tout cela tournait en boucle dans son esprit, pendant que les images des trois autres capitaines apparaissaient tour à tour sur l'écran principal de son vaisseau.

-Bon. Nous vous écoutons, Capitaine Hades, dit Makarov.

-Avant toutes choses, je pense qu'on aimerai voir Mlle Heartfilia et Mr. Milkovich.

Sting demanda à Sherya d'aller chercher ce dernier.

-Mlle Heartfilia, voulez-vous approcher ? Demanda Makarov en regardant quelque chose hors du champ de sa caméra.

Un jeune femme blonde s'approcha de lui et prit la parole. Le capitaine du Phantom Lord n'avait pas particulièrement l'air ravi de la voir. Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, héritière de la famille Heartfilia. En tant que telle, j'ordonne au capitaine José de me dire pourquoi, et comment, son second est venu à bord du _Fairy_ _Tail_ , et surtout pourquoi il dit qu'il veut me tuer.

oOo

 **On se retrouve mardi prochain pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Planète D'qar, base située sous la surface de la mer._

...

-Comment ça tu es mon frère ?

Le programme de Maevis devait bugger. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Zeref avait piraté des milliers de systèmes dans la galaxie pour retrouver son demi-frère, et voilà qu'il se présentait à lui ? Même en piratant le TSR, il n'avait rien trouvé. Le jour où Zeref l'avait fait, Maevis avait essayé de l'en empêcher, en vain. Elle avait à peine pu le convaincre de le faire d'une autre planète.

-Oui, enfin ton demi-frère. Je ne peux pas te fournir de preuves, à part ma parole. Et puis, peu de gens connaissent le nom des compagnons humains des Reptiliens, dit calmement le brun.

-Et si tu es vraiment le fils de Ma.. de Rei, où est elle ? Pourquoi elle est partie quand j'étais petit ?

-Elle est morte. C'est ce que mon dit les médecins de l'hôpital où ton père l'a emmené. Je voulais rester avec toi, mais il a refusé. «Reste avec Rei, reste avec ta mère», m'a-t-il dit. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Ni toi, mon cher petit frère. Demi-frère.

Un silence suivit la déclaration de l'ingénieur. Mais Natsu se reprit plus vite que les autres.

-Très bien, si tu es mon frère, tu vas nous aider !

-Je suis ton _demi-_ frère. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider.

-Pourquoi ? Les membres du _Fairy Tail_ sont ma famille. Si tu es mon _frère_ , c'est aussi ta famille. Demi-frère ou frère, ça revient au même, on doit s'entraider. Parce qu'on est de la même famille.

Maevis n'en crut pas ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, soit une bonne dizaine d'années, une lueur d'hésitation passa dans les yeux de Zeref. Se pouvait-il que Natsu parvienne à pacifier la personnalité mauvaise de Zeref ?

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Tartaros _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Hades, Gerard et Ultear n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Et vu la tête du capitaine du Tartaros, c'était la même chose pour lui. Mlle Heartfilia et Makarov avaient une lueur de détermination, dans les yeux et le capitaine du Phantom Lord avait gardé son calme.

Alors qu'il allait parler, Sting se tourna, et regarda quelque chose hors caméra.

-Euh… restez là, c'est pas le moment, dit-il à ce qu'il regardait.

-Comment ça c'est pas le moment ? Je veux parler à ma sœur ! Rétorqua une voix que Ultear reconnut sur le champs.

Lyon arriva en effet dans le champs de la caméra.

-Bonjour, je suis Lyon Milkovich. Capitaine Hades, Capitaine José, je suis content de vous voir, vous allez enfin pouvoir me libérer.

-Lyon…

-Ultear ! Toi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir.

-Tu pourrais te la boucler ! On a plus important à gérer, s'écria sa sœur, avant de continuer calmement, Capitaine José, Hades, nous attendons vos explications.

-Cette affaire ne regarde que la famille Heartfilia, le _Phantom Lord_ et le _Fairy Tail_. Le _Tartaros_ et le _Sabertooth_ devraient régler leurs affaires à part.

-Et puis quoi encore ! s'énerva le capitaine de ce dernier, on est allié avec le Fairy Tail !

-Et Mlle Heartfilia est fiancée avec Monsieur Milkovich. Cette affaire nous regarde donc.

-Capitaine José, pourriez vous me répondre ? s'impatienta Lucy.

-Coupez la communication et préparez les lasers, répondit-il juste avant que l'image ne disparaisse.

-On est dans la merde, capitaine Eucliff, dit Makarov. Ils ont des lasers.

-Nous aussi, répondit Sting avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Nous n'en avons pas, mais nous vous aiderons, dit calmement Hades.

Dire qu'Ultear avait cru espérer éviter un affrontement contre des lasers.

oOo

 _Vaisseau F_ airy Tail _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Loki n'en cru pas ses yeux quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, à l'air paniqué. Elle était frêle, et n'avais pas l'air de savoir se battre, tout le contraire du brun qui venait habituellement lui apporter ses repas.

-Vite ! Va aider Doranbalt ! Le second du _Phantom Lord_ va les tuer, lui et ta maîtresse ! s'écria-t-elle en lui tendant une arme.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi le second du vaisseau du père de Mlle Heartfilia veut la tuer ?

-C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'il voulait la tuer ! Et Doranbalt essaye de la sauver, aide le, s'il te plaît !

Loki ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait. Elle avait vu Lucy ? Mais cette dernière était en prison, non ? Et qui était ce Doranbalt ? Alors qu'il se posait toutes ces questions, la jeune fille le tira hors de sa cellule, et il vit Gajeell.

Le spectacle de ce titan aux yeux de démon en train de massacrer à mains nues un jeune homme, était terrifiant, d'autant plus qu'il avait deux pisto-plasma et un poignard à la main. Il prenait un malin plaisir à le frapper.

-Gajeell ? Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi le frapper ? Il faut retrouver Mlle Heartfilia.

Le second du Phantom Lord se stoppa et se tourna vers Loki. Le jeune homme tomba à terre, et seul la terreur provoquée par le titan empêcha la jeune fille de le rejoindre.

-Nous avons reçus des ordres clairs de Monsieur Heartfilia. Il ne veut pas revoir sa fille, et ce vaisseau doit être détruit. Maintenant, obéi à ton employeur et aide moi à retrouver la fille et Juvia. Le capitaine tient à la récupérer.

Loki s'était figé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Obéir à son employeur, ou respecter son contrat ? La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, le regarda, effrayée. Elle avait peur qu'il se range du côté de Gajeell, condamnant le jeune homme, et son vaisseau. S'il s'opposait à la volonté Monsieur Heartfilia, il mourrait tôt ou tard, peut être en ayant sauvé Mlle Heartfilia. Et encore, c'était plus qu'incertain. En revanche, s'il livrait sa maîtresse à Gajeell, il serait épargné. Et il serait récompensé par son employeur.

Il l'avait déjà fait. Il s'était déjà retourné contre une de ses clientes, quelqu'un qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il avait failli mourir, de faim, de honte, de désespoir. Et Mlle Heartfilia l'avait sauvé. Elle avait absolument voulu l'employé, lui. Elle lui avait donné sa confiance, son amitié. Il avait à nouveau un toit, de quoi manger. Et un honneur, celui de protéger une puissante héritière. Mais s'il la sauvait, il perdrait tout. Sauf l'honneur, mais l'honneur ça ne nourrit pas. S'il la livrait, il le perdrait, mais pourrait vivre, peut être même confortablement. Il savait quoi faire, sa décision était prise.

-Toi, dit il à la jeune fille, écoute moi bien.

La terreur se lisait dans ses yeux. Allait-il essayer de sauver Mlle Heartfilia, ou la livrer ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais ma bêta a stressé pour le BAC de français, et n'a pas pu le corriger à temps, et moi je commence à m'inquiéter un peu pour mon oral de français et du coup j'arrive pas à écrire le suivant. J'espère avoir retrouvé mon inspiration pour mardi prochain, mais je ne vous garanti rien, et m'en excuse. Pendant que j'y suis, si vous avez une épreuve encore, que se soit BAC, brevet, oral ou concours dans une école supérieur, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Ou merde si vous êtes superstitieux.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 12**

 _Vaisseau F_ airy Tail _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

Peu de temps après la déclaration de Mlle Heartfilia, Mest partit en courant vers les cellules. Il y avait un tueur en liberté dans le vaisseau, et il savait qui pouvait l'arrêter, du moins si elle acceptait. Sauf, qu'évidement, il s'était perdu. Il savait que ça finirait par lui arriver, ce vaisseau était tellement grand, mais évidement, il fallait que ça lui arrive aujourd'hui.

Quand il arriva enfin dans le couloir des cellules, il le vit. La rumeur n'était pas exagérée, le second du Phantom Lord était un véritable colosse. Doranbalt était à terre, le corps couvert de bleus et autres plaies. Wendy s'occupait de lui.

Le titan était occupé par les quatre gardes du corps de Mlle Heartfilia, des experts en combat en tout genre. Sauf qu'ils étaient dominés par le second, surtout qu'ils n'avaient que deux pisto-plasmas à quatre. De plus, ils avaient passé un mois en prison, sans pouvoir s'entraîner, alors que leur adversaire était en parfaite santé, et avait pu bénéficier de tout l'entraînement qu'il souhaitait.

Mest se dépêcha d'ouvrir la dernière cellule, celle de Juvia. Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus sur lui, contente de le voir. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais ils étais devenus amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ton ami Gajeell est là. Il veut tuer Mlle Heartfilia, mais ce sont ses gardes du corps qui risquent d'y passer, et peut-être même l'équipage de ce vaisseau. Je t'en supplie, arrête-le.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Tartaros _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

-Capitaine Eucliff, avez-vous les miroirs permettant de repoussez les lasers ?

-Non. Mais eux non plus. J'ai déjà affronté un vaisseau qui en était équipé. Il est impossible d'utiliser un champs électrique avec les miroirs. Du moins, pas aussi efficacement.

Tous les capitaines, ainsi que les deux seconds présents, Ultear et Gerard, se regardèrent, cherchant une stratégie, ils avaient un quart d'heure environ avant de se faire détruire pas le _Phantom_ _Lord_ et ses lasers.

-Il va falloir les déconcerter, en utilisant des chasseurs. Le problème est que les miens sont bloqués sur D'qar, commença Makarov.

-Rogue les a récupérés, ils reviendront dés qu'ils seront sûr de ne pas se faire exploser.

Ultear ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient sur la planète, mais comprit immédiatement l'avantage qu'ils représentaient. Les chasseurs du _Fairy_ _Tail_ faisaient partis des meilleurs de la galaxie, et associés à ceux du _Sabertooth_ et ceux du _Tartaros_ , ils devraient sans aucun doute déstabiliser suffisamment l'équipage du _Phantom Lord_. Le seul problème était qu'ils _devaient arriver_ dans l'espace sans se faire détruire.

-J'ai une idée. Le Sabertooth va se placer entre la planète et le _Phantom_ _Lord_ , lasers chargés. Ça les fera réfléchir à deux fois avant d'attaquer. Nous attaquerons en même temps. Capitaine Makarov, restez de côté et tentez d'arrêter le second du Phantom Lord, ça nous permettra d'avoir peut-être un moyen de pression.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais je crains qu'ils ne soient déterminés à tuer Mlle Heartfilia,

-Dans tout les cas, il y a un tueur que vous feriez mieux d'arrêter.

-Très bien. Capitaine Eucliff, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?

-Non. Je préviens Rogue, pour qu'il se tienne prêt à se joindre au combat avec les autres.

oOo

 _Quelque part sur la planète D'qar_

...

Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoins les autres, Evergreen avait espéré que Laxus prendrait son parti et ordonnerait aux membres du _Fairy_ _Tail_ d'abandonner ces lâches du _Sabertooth,_ surtout dans le cas de Minerva, et de se jeter dans la bataille. Après tout, Natsu et Erza faisaient partis des disparus, et s'il y avait bien deux personnes dans la galaxie qui pouvaient se sortir de n'importe quelle situation, c'était bien ces deux-là. Il n'y avait donc aucune inquiétude à avoir pour ceux kidnappés par les drones. À part peut-être pour Alzack et Biska. Et encore. Ni Natsu, ni Erza ne les abandonnerait.

Mais Laxus n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait les retrouver. Il discutait actuellement avec les seconds du Sabertooth, pendant qu'elle, Bixrow et Macao attendaient le signal du départ avec Orga, Jura et Sherry. Yukino essayait d'entrer en contact avec les vaisseaux. Elle venait d'y arriver, visiblement. Elle était sortie de la navette et avait appelé Laxus, Minerva et Rogue. Cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue avait annoncé le départ. Ils allaient aider les vaisseaux. Evergreen n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard satisfait à une Minerva indifférente.

À peine s'étaient-ils élancés dans l'atmosphère que les drones foncèrent sur eux. Yukino prit la parole sur le canal qu'ils avaient configuré pour relier tous les chasseurs et la navette ;

-Je vais essayer de les attirer vers moi ! Mais un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

-Je t'accompagne, dit simplement Rogue.

-Non ! j'y vais, rétorqua Macao. Vous serez plus utile là-haut.

-Je viens aussi, dit Sherry.

Tout à coup, une voix résonna dans tous les appareils présents sur la planète.

-N'ayez pas peur des drones, ils sont avec nous. Ce sont ceux de mon frère ! Bon, Erza vient d'appeler le _Fairy_ _Tail_ , on est au courant de la situation. Et si on allait détruire le _Phantom_ _Lord_? En tout cas, je suis chaud pour ça !

-Natsu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

oOo

 **J'espère pouvoir vous offrir la suite très rapidement !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bon, j'espère que personne ne m'en veux (trop) pour ce long retard. Pour lequel je m'excuse. Mais bon, j'ai du mal à écrire sur Fairy Tail en ce moment, même si j'aime toujours le manga. (En fait, j'ai envie de ma lancer sur le Fandom Avengers, mais je finirais cette fic d'abord.)**

 **J'ai un chapitre d'avance sur Fairy Space, et je suis proche de la fin. Quand elle sera prête, je vous posterai tous, mais en attendant, je repart sur mon rythme d'un chapitre tout les mardi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 13**

 _Vaisseau F_ airy Tail _, orbite de la planète D'qar_

...

-Mest-sama, il faut que vous compreniez que Gajeell est et a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Je ne me battrai pas contre lui.

-Je ne te demande pas ça, je te demande juste de le convaincre de s'arrêter.

-C'est impossible sans se battre. Mais vous êtes un… ami, Mest-sama. Je vais essayer.

Juvia se leva et sorti de la cellule.

-Gajeell ?

Le colosse avait déjà mis chaos Sagittarius, et ses trois autres adversaires ne tiendraient plus longtemps. Mais ils avaient suffisamment malmené le second du _Phantom_ _Lord_ pour qu'il commence à montrer des signes de fatigue.

-Gajeell ?! Que faites-vous ? Ce sont les gardes du corps de la fille de Monsieur Heartfilia.

-Justement, il veut sa fille morte.

-Je sais. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu discutes ses ordres ?

Même fatigué, il arrivait à tenir une conversation et à combattre.

-Oui ! Faire tuer ses ennemis, d'accord, je peux comprendre. Mais faire tuer sa propre fille ?

Il donna un spectaculaire coup de poing à Taurus, qui s'effondra contre un mur, inconscient.

-On n'a pas à contester les ordres. Dois-je te rappeler que grâce à lui, on n'est pas en prison ?

-Mais on continue à être des criminels. Tu te rappelles ce que nous a dis Mlle Mcgarden ?

-Maître, elle est maître maintenant, marmonna Gajeell en encaissant un coup de Scorpio et un tir de Loki.

-On peut s'en sortir, on peux arrêter d'alourdir notre casier. Parce que tu penses que s'il reste un seul témoin, M. Heartfilia prendra notre défense ?

-Non. Mais tuer est la seul chose que je sache faire.

-Alors apprend un autre métier.

Le colosse soupira, et baissa les bras. Il se rendait.

oOo

 _Planète D'qar, base située sous la surface de la mer._

...

Zeref dégagea d'un geste ample sa table tactile. Son prototype de moteur permettant de relier deux galaxie et ses différents composants, potentiels ou non, tombèrent dans un grand bruit métallique. Il pianota sur sa table, qui se mit à afficher les images que des télescopes très puissants et des satellites qu'il avait fixé à différents débris naturels captaient en ce moment-même. Un fenêtre affichait un schéma, modifié en temps réel, de l'emplacement des quatre vaisseaux en orbite des différents chasseurs.

-L'ordinateur a établi la connexion, dit Maevis, d'une voix calme.

-Très bien, Natsu, tu m'entends?

-Parfaitement.

Ils n'avaient pas de contact visuel, préférant avoir les aperçus des vaisseaux.

-Capitaines Makarov, Sting et Hades ?

Les trois répondirent par l'affirmative.

-Maevis, je veux ton avis, tu es une tacticienne redoutable, enchaîna Zeref.

-Le _Phantom Lord_ est doté de lasers et de miroirs les réfléchissants, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela, répondit une femme.

-Ont-ils déjà attaqué ?

-Oui, et mon vaisseau a morflé. On ne tiendra pas une seconde attaque, répondit un jeune homme, qui devait être le capitaine du _Sabertooth_. Elle aura lieu dans environ dix minutes.

-De combien de chasseurs disposez vous ?

-Le _Fairy Tail_ en a 7.

-9, s'exclama une voix masculine. Gajeell est stoppé, et Juvia est de notre côté.

-Grey ?! s'exclamèrent une femme et un homme de deux vaisseaux différents.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur le _Fairy Tail_?

-Euh..

-Tu as été kidnappé ?

-Et puis encore ?!

Maevis et Zeref se regardaient sans comprendre. Maevis ouvrit la bouche, comme pour stopper la dispute de la fratrie, mais un homme, sans doute un des second, la devança ;

-Mest, on est ravi de savoir que tu as un frère et une sœur, et que ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, mais là il y a plus urgent que de savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça. Vous réglerez vos comptes au prochain dîner de famille. Sting, combien ?

-Merci, Laxus. Euh, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Donc ?

-On a 6 chasseurs.

-5, dit simplement le capitaine du _Tartaros_.

-J'ai envoyé une vingtaine de drones, compléta Zeref, en attrapant la tablette qui lui permettait de les contrôler.

-Parfait. Ce sont eux qui vont servir de bouclier. Que les chasseurs se mettent derrière eux et qu'ils soient tous le plus en mouvement possible. Que les gros vaisseaux s'éloignent, et vite il ne reste que cinq minutes. Les chasseurs et les drones doivent tirer en concentrant au maximum les tirs sur une seule zone, les miroirs protègent très bien contre les obus. Il faut les fissurer très vite. Les vaisseaux, préparez vous à envoyer vos plus puissants obus.

Pendant que l'hologramme parlait, les chasseurs et les vaisseaux suivaient ses ordres, avec un peu de méfiance, pour le Sabertooth et le Tartaros. Si les membres du Fairy Tail lui faisaient instinctivement confiance, parce qu'elle était du côté du frère de l'un d'eux, les autres avaient plus de mal.

Néanmoins, Sting et Hades durent se rendre à l'évidence, sa tactique était intelligente. Elle n'était pas dans le feu de l'action, et avait donc la tête froide pour juger calmement la situation. De plus, grâce aux satellites et aux télescopes de Zeref, elle avait une vue d'ensemble sur la situation.

Maevis regarda les vaisseaux, les chasseurs et les drones se placer comme elle l'avait dis. Du moins essayer. Le temps était écoulé et les lasers chargés.

-On attaque maintenant, hurla le capitaine du Sabertooth, vaisseau le plus proche du Phantom Lord, et donc le plus susceptible d'être attaqué.

L'explosion brouilla tous les capteurs de Zeref.

oOo

 _Demeure des Heartfilia, planète Fiore_

...

Un petit vaisseau du TSR s'était positionné non loin de D'qar, pas assez proche pour capter les communications, mais assez près pour avoir un petit aperçu de la situation, qu'il relayait au TSR. De là, étaient envoyés des rapports aux Heartfilia et aux Milkovich, le Phantom Lord et le Tartaros ne pouvant communiquer avec eux sans risquer que les vaisseaux pirates ne captent leurs transmissions.

Jude Heartfilia suivait donc avec un calme froid les différents rapports qui lui étaient transmis. À ses côtés, Lisanna regardait avec émerveillement un ballet vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, le _Lac des Cygnes._

Ce spectacle avait le don d'ennuyer profondément Jude, qui scrutait donc très attentivement les messages du TSR sur sa mini-tablette. Un message le fit sourire, et éclaira sa journée.

«Le Phantom Lord a attaqué. Un vaisseau a été détruit et un autre endommagé, nous ne savons pas qui, soit le Fairy Tail, soit le Sabertooth. Il y a un petit risque que Ce soit le Tartaros.»

Il composa un message, pour maître Caprico.

«Prépare les papiers pour l'adoption, elle est morte, ou bientôt.»

Si c'était le _Fairy Tail_ qui avait explosé, Lucy était morte et il n'aurait plus jamais de problème avec elle, si ce n'ai de devoir prétendre un deuil. Si c'était le _Sabertooth_ , Lyon était mort, mais il restait encore un héritier, quelque part dans la galaxie. Et le _Fairy Tail_ était soit endommagé, sa destruction serait donc rapide, soit seul face à l'ennemi.

oOo

 **Bon, je vous avouerais que j'ai pas pu décider quel vaisseau avait explosé, et comme je voulais pas faire un deus ex machina, c'est les dés qui ont statués. À la semaine prochaine pour la suite, ou avant si j'arrive à fini rapidement cette fic.**

 **Si vous voulez me laisser une petite review, j'essayerai de vous répondre rapidement (c'est à dire dés que je la reçois, pour éviter d'oublier, désolée pour la personne à qui c'est arrivé, je vais faire attention maintenant).**

 **En tout cas, les reviews sont la meilleur façon d'encourager un auteur. Pendant que j'y suis, je remercie du fond du cœur les 9 followeurs de cette fic, les 6 qui l'ont en favoris.**

 **Et puis tous mes cher lecteurs, qui ont portés le nombre de vues à 1337. Je vous adore !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 14**

 _Orbite Planète D'qar_

...

Mest, ou plutôt Grey Milkovich n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il passait une très mauvaise journée, la pire de son existence.

Il y avait a peu près un an, il avait fuis la planète où il avait grandi, avec ses parents, son frère et sa sœur. Il les adorait, enfin ça dépendait des jours pour Lyon, mais il avais envie de découvrir un peu la galaxie. De par sa famille, il allait hériter d'une place dans la noblesse de la galaxie. Qui dit noblesse, dit manière qui vont avec, langage réfléchi, vêtement précieux… Des vêtements qu'il détestait. Il passait son temps à les enlever pour ne plus que porter une simple chemise blanche et un jean, par exemple. Tout le monde désespérait de le voir un jour habillé comme le noble qu'il était. Et puis son caractère renfermé n'allait pas vraiment avec les bonnes manières nobles.

Dégoûté par cette vie, il était donc parti. Et s'était engagé sur le _Fairy_ _Tail_ , sans trop savoir où ça aller le mener, si ce n'est loin de chez lui. Il y avais trouvé des amis, une nouvelle famille et Juvia. Mais là, ce qui étais devenu sa maison, avait volé en éclat, complètement détruit.

Tout étais allé très vite, après avoir affirmer que Juvia était de leurs côté, ils avaient sauté dans un chasseur. À peine arrivé dans le vide de l'espace, Erza les avaient contactés pour leurs expliquer où ils devaient se positionner. À peine se mettaient-ils en positions que le capitaine du Sabertooth hurlait de commencer l'attaque, que le laser passait juste au dessus de la nuées de drones et de chasseurs, droit vers le _Fairy_ _Tail_. La déflagration avait endommagé une grande parti du _Sabertooth_ , qui n'avait plus de coque sur son aile droite.

oOo

Makarov.

Laxus.

Canna.

Wendy.

Doranbalt.

Kinana.

Wakaba.

Roméo.

Max.

Warren.

Nab.

Jett.

Droy.

Readus.

Mlle Heartfilia.

Loki.

Sagittarius.

Scorpio.

Taurus.

oOo

Ces noms tournaient dans l'esprit des membres du Fairy Tail, ceux qui restaient, du moins. C'étaient tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être dans un chasseur, ceux dont les vies avaient volées en éclat avec leur vaisseau. Passé la stupeur des premières minutes, celles où essaye de comprendre, d'accepter que plus jamais on ne reverra sa famille de cœur, son chez soit, c'est la fureur qui vient. Qui emplit un à un les cœurs des dernières fées encore en vie. Quiconque touche à un de leurs membre s'expose à une terrible vengeance. Alors sept personnes touchées, et ce sans compter les prisonniers, c'est s'exposer à la plus terrible des vengeance.

-Joseeeeeeeeeeeee ! Hurla Natsu, en faisant monter son chasseur, près à foncer sur l'ennemi, sans se soucier de sa vie.

Sa voix emplit tout les cockpit, et la salle de contrôle du _Sabertooth_ et du _Tartaros_. Les fées étaient devenu des furies.

oOo

Le cris de rage de Natsu sortie Juvia de sa stupeur. Elle se sentait égoïste, mais ne pleurais que pour une seule personne, Gajeell. Son meilleur et unique ami. Elle n'avait que lui, elle l'orpheline rejetée de tous. Et maintenant, il était mort. Elle avait encore Mest, ou plutôt Grey, mais elle avait du mal à comprendre se sentiment. De l'amour ? Peut être.

Elle se repris rapidement. Gajeell était mort à cause de son ancien employeur, Tout comme Mlle Heartfilia et ses gardes du corps. Ils étaient censé la protéger. C'était sa mission, et elle avait échoué. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. En fait si. Venger Gajeell. Venger Mlle Heartfilia. Aussi pénible soit elle avec son livre et sa soif d'aventure, elle l'appréciait.

oOo

 _Planète D'qar, base située sous la surface de la mer._

...

-Maevis, est-ce que tu sais si l'ordinateur a retrouver le contacte avec les satellites ?

-Non. Les communications sont toujours brouillées.

Zeref se mit à pianoter, passant de sa tablette à la table tactile d'une façon qui semblaient complètement aléatoire. Les images du combat spatiale revinrent une à une sur l'écran de la table. Maevis et Zeref regardèrent avec effroi les débris du _Fairy_ _Tail_ et l'ouverture béante sur le flan du _Tartaros_.

-Natsu, non !

-Si on suit le plan, le _Sabertooth_ peut encore détruire le _Phantom_ _Lord_ , pour se venger et pour le _Fairy_ _Tail_ !

-Non, vous avez vu la puissance de ses lasers ! Ils sont quatre fois plus puissant que les votre ! On vas tous y passer !

-Et laisser ces meurtres impunis ?!

-Natsu raison, on ne peu pas les laisser gagner ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les communications s'étaient rétablie d'un coup, et les voix paniqués d'Erza, Sting, la seconde du _Tartaros,_ Natsu, et d'un des membres du _Fairy_ _Tail_ il n'avaient pas reconnu la voix, avaient empli la pièce.

-Calmez vous. Foncer tête baissé ne vous apporteras rien, même si votre désir de vengeance est normal, dit calmement Zeref. Maevis, tu as un plan ?

-Celui de tout à l'heure. On a plus de temps pour en changer.

oOo

 _Tribunal Spatial Royal (TSR), planète Crocus._

...

Lahar n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Doranbalt, l'espion, son meilleur ami était mort. Il était sur le _Fairy_ _Tail_ , et sauf intervention divine, il était mort. Il ne savait pas piloter de chasseurs, alors même s'il y avait énormément de chasseurs, il n'en n'était pas. De plus, il se sentait mal, les membres du _Fairy_ _Tail_ était certes des hors-la-loi, mais pas des criminel méritant de mourir comme ça ! Et aucune information au sujet de Mlle Heartfilia n'était parvenu au TSR, elle était peut être morte avec ses ravisseurs sans que les hommes du vaisseaux de son père ne la repère. Le roi devait intervenir.

oOo

C'est la conviction que Lahar avait quand il s'était présenté au bureau du juge Warrod Sequen. Il avait peut être des fonctions hauts-gradés, en temps que chef de la sécurité informatique du TSR et que «visage» d'un espion, il avait le grade de capitaine, mais il restait bas dans l'échelle de la hiérarchie du TSR. C'était le juge qui était tout en haut. Et il avait la même conviction.

Lahar frappa à la porte du bureau du juge Sequen, qui lui ouvrit de son bureau. Il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton, et il y avait une caméra lui permettant de savoir qui arrivait. Lahar entra donc dans le bureau, et trouva le juge au téléphone, qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Oui, Majesté, un vaisseau complet….. Pas des criminels, des hors-la-loi…..Bien sur que non, votre Majesté, ils méritaient d'être jugés…..Oui, le _Sabertooth_ ….Nous ne savons pas….Peut être…Tout à fait...Très bien, merci beaucoup….Au revoir, votre Majesté.

Il posa son téléphone, l'air las.

-Je suppose que vous avez appelé le roi pour la même raison que je suis venu ici, commença Lahar.

-Tout à fait. Le roi envoi son vaisseau personnel, le _Loup_ _Affamé_ , cesser le combat. Il était hésitant mais est d'accord avec moi, ils méritaient un procès. Mais ce qui l'a décidé, c'est le fait que Mlle Heartfilia soit peut être morte sur le _Fairy_ _Tail_. En parlant de mort, je suis vraiment désolé pour l'espion, je sais qu'il était un ami auquel vous teniez beaucoup.

-Merci. Le vaisseau part dans combien de temps ?

-Cinq minutes. Va prévenir maître Freed et maître Rufus, ils ne sont absolument pas au courant de la situation, et ils ont ce laps de temps pour rejoindre le vaisseau.

-Je les accompagnes.

oOo

 **Bon, j'espère que personne ne m'en voudras trop pour l'explosion du** ** _Fairy_** ** _Tail._** **À la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture !**

oOo

 **Chapitre 15**

 _Planète D'qar, base située sous la surface de la mer_

...

Maevis et Zeref regardaient, l'air angoissés la table tactile. Il ne restait que deux petites minutes avant que les lasers ne soient chargés, et les miroirs du _Phantom Lord_ étaient loin d'être suffisamment endommagés pour que le vaisseau soit détruit du premier coup. Le _Tartaros_ ou le _Sabertooth_ allait être détruit, et l'ingénieur et l'hologramme étaient réduits à n'être que de simples spectateurs.

Sauf qu'aucun vaisseau n'avait explosé. Le vaisseau royal était arrivé in extremis, et tous avaient dû cesser le combat. Les drones n'étaient pas restés inaperçus, et la discrétion légendaire de Natsu n'avait réussi qu'à faire comprendre au capitaine Kama, soit celui du _Loup Affamé_ , que l'ingénieur Zeref, recherché dans toute la galaxie, se trouvait sur D'qar. Et donc forcément, des patrouilles avaient été dépêchées sur la planète.

oOo

Les capteurs des différents ordinateurs de Zeref passèrent tous au rouges. La patrouille était proche.

-Ils arrivent, dit Maevis.

-Je sais.

-On ne se reverra plus, je vais mourir.

-Je vais leur expliquer.

-Tu as causé, involontairement certes, des milliers de morts à cause de tes robots instables. Alors imagine un peu leur surprise en me voyant. Il n'auront aucune idée de ce que je suis, et ne voudront pas me libérer. Je serais, soit coincée à tout jamais ici, soit détruite.

-Tu as un intérêt scientifique, tu ne mourras pas.

-Si, Zeref, si. Va à leurs rencontre. Tu ne peux plus leur échapper. Je vais couper mon hologramme et replier ma conscience dans l'ordinateur. Dès que je serais sûre que tu sois avec eux, en vie, je ferais tout sauter ici.

-Tu veux donc mourir.

-Toi seul peux me libérer.

-Je vais aussi mourir. Je pourrais faire sauter cette planète aussi.

-Et Natsu ? L'explosion le toucherait aussi.

-Je ne vais pas le faire.

-Je suis contente de savoir que la dernière chose que je verrai de toi sera ta «bonne» personnalité.

-Maevis…. J'ai peut-être une idée pour te libérer. Mais elle est très dangereuse, et risque de faire exploser la base.

-Et la planète ?

-Non. C'est juste que pour te maintenir en vie, une immense partie de l'énergie de la base est pompée par le caisson de stase. Il risque d'y avoir une surcharge d'énergie entraînant l'explosion de la base, mais pas de la planète si je coupe avant le système permettant l'annihilation complète de D'qar.

Maevis hésita un long moment.

-Tu n'y es pas obligé.

-C'est soit risquer de mourir en te libérant, soit passer ma vie en prison, mon choix est fait.

Zeref prit sa tablette, et verrouilla toutes les sorties. Il désactiva ensuite complément le système permettant la destruction complète de D'qar. Puis il pianota quelques secondes, en hésitant parfois.

Dans le silence de la salle, la seule alarme qui n'avait pas sonné de la journée, retentit. Les membres du _Loup Affamé_ avaient trouvé la base.

L'espèce de glace qui retenait le corps de Maevis commença à fondre doucement.

Un coup retentit violemment contre la porte.

L'hologramme disparut brutalement alors que son corps physique tombait, enfin libéré de cette prison si particulière. Zeref la rattrapa.

Un second coup retentit.

La tablette de Zeref afficha une fenêtre, les condanant tous, l'ingénieur, la jeune fille et la patrouille.

Maevis ouvrit les yeux.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'ingénieur au moment même où la base explosa.

oOo

 _Vaisseau_ Tartaros _, quelque part entre D'qar et Crocus._

...

Lorsqu'il arriva à bord du vaisseau, Ultear hésita entre tuer Grey ou exprimer son soulagement de le revoir en vie par une étreinte fraternelle. Elle choisit la première option, avant de se raviser en se disant que ses parents lui feraient bien comprendre comme il se doit sa bêtise monumentale. Et puis, sa tête montrait clairement qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait eu assez de chance pour quitter le vaisseau à temps.

Ultear le savait, les liens les plus puissants que l'on pouvaient tisser se faisaient entre les mêmes membres d'un vaisseau. La mort de tous ses camarades devait être horrible, d'autant plus que les survivants avaient été immédiatement arrêtés par le _Loup Affamé_ , de même que les membres du _Sabertooth_. Seul le _Phantom Lord_ et le _Tartaros_ pouvaient repartir tranquillement, leurs membres seraient juste convoqués au procès.

Alors quand, après un an d'absence, Ultear Milkovich revit son frère, elle n'essaya pas de le tuer. Elle ne lui cria pas dessus pour montrer toute son indignation à le retrouver ex-membre d'un vaisseau pirate. Elle ne le prit pas plus dans ses bras pour exprimer toute sa joie de le revoir.

Non, elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle lui parla, d'une voix dure.

-Tu as eu de la chance.

-Je sais.

-Mère et Père vont t'en vouloir.

-Je sais.

-Tu as une cabine prête, Angel va t'y emmener.

-D'accord.

Il la dépassa, pour rejoindre une Angel visiblement mécontente de jouer les guides touristiques. Sans qu'Ultear ne se tourne, elle reprit la parole, d'une voix plus chaleureuse ;

-Grey ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolée.

-Merci.

oOo

Les retrouvailles d'Ultear et de Lyon furent à peine moins froides.

-Ultear.

-Lyon.

-Merci de m'avoir retrouvé.

-De rien. Évite juste de te refaire capturé, je ne te raconte pas l'état dans lequel Mère s'est mise.

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils engagent un procès contre le Sabertooth.

-Quoi ?!

-Yukino est plutôt sympa, et du peu que j'ai pu voir des autres, ils le sont aussi.

-Il va falloir voir avec les parents.

oOo

 _Tribunal Spatial Royal (TSR), planète Crocus._

...

Rufus finit d'écrire sa phrase, et releva la tête, une question sur les lèvres. Mais Freed n'était pas là. Il devait être avec les membres survivants du Fairy Tail. Même s'il avait passé peu de temps sur le vaisseau, il considérait les membres comme sa famille, à plus forte raison Laxus, Evergreen et Bixrow. Le premier, celui grâce à qui ils s'étaient tous rencontrés était mort. L'avocat du _Sabertooth_ n'avait jamais vraiment compris qui il était pour Freed. Un ami ? Trop proche. Un mentor ? Leurs métiers n'avaient rien à voir et ils étaient à peu près du même âge. Une idole ? Non, il y avait trop de familiarité entre eux. Un amant ? Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il refusait d'envisager cela. Au fond de lui même, il éprouvait une joie malsaine à l'idée que ce Laxus fut mort.

Horrifié par ses propres pensées, Rufus secoua sa tête, et relut la dernière ligne qu'il avait écrite. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'allait plaider Freed, mais il devait commencer à prévoir une défense séparée, au cas où. Il se leva, et prit la direction des cellules. A mi-chemin, il fut interrompu par Maître Gerard, un des avocats de la famille Milkovich, qui avait émis les plaintes contre le vaisseau.

-Maître Rufus ?

-Oui ?

-Le juge voulait vous le dire lui même, mais j'ai préféré le faire. La famille Milkovich retire toutes plaintes contre les membres du _Sabertooth_.

-Pardon ?

-Ils sont libres. De plus, M. Milkovich a récupéré le vaisseau et a commencé à le faire réparer. Il aimerait rencontrer le capitaine Sting.

Rufus le regarda un long moment, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Je.. Je vais l'en informer moi-même… Et pour les membres survivants du _Fairy Tail_?

-L'affaire est très délicate. Apparemment, seule Mlle Scarlett sera jugée, étant la dernière haut gradé de ce vaisseau en vie, elle a volontairement prit toute la responsabilité. En revanche, une femme qui était membre du _Phantom Lord_ a apporté un étrange témoignage ; M. Heartfilia aurait ordonné la destruction du _Fairy Tail_ en sachant pertinemment que sa fille était à l'intérieur.

-Je n'ai pu que très brièvement parler au Capitaine Sting, depuis son interpellation. Il m'a demandé de ne pas laisser tomber les membres du _Fairy Tail_ , et que le second du _Phantom Lord_ était à bord avec pour ordre de tuer Mlle. Heartfilia. Pourriez-vous demander à M. Milkovich de récupérer tous les enregistrements en rapport avec les derniers événements ? Connaissant mon capitaine, il ne laissera pas tomber Erza et les autres membres du _Fairy Tail_ s'il peut les aider.

-Je lui transmettrai votre demande. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller parler à Mlle Scarlett.


	16. Annonce

Non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Mais j'ai à vous parler, et je réfléchie à ce message depuis deux ou trois semaines. Et je n'aime pas devoir le faire.

Alors voilà, si j'ai commencé à écrire, c'est pour me faire plaisir, j'ai écrit _La Belle et la Bête_ sur un coup de tête, un jour où je m'ennuyais, et pareil pour _Fairy Space_. Plusieurs de mes textes, comme _Sakura_ ou des OS de _One Shot pour la SPPS_ sont des commandes, mais aussi un moyen de tisser un lien avec vous. Parce que voilà, en postant sur ce site, j'avais envie de partager mes délires, avec des gens qui pouvais les comprendre, et éventuellement les apprécier. Et effectivement, pour cette seule histoire vous êtes 7 à l'avoir mis en favoris, un immense honneur pour moi, et 8 à être des followers, un honneurs tout aussi grand. Je vous remercie, d'ailleurs.

Mais un problème se pose. Je n'ai presque pas de retours. I reviews. C'est beaucoup, mais quand il y 15 chapitres, bâ ça fait juste un peu plus d'une review tout les deux chapitres. En temps normal, je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Si vous ne me dites pas si vous aimez où non, bâ tant pis, au moins je me sentirais pas trop obliger de me recentrer sur quelque chose qui vous plairais plus. C'est aussi à double tranchant puisque j'ai du mal à cerner seule mes défauts d'écriture. Mais ces derniers temps, il y a autre chose.

Pendant presque trois ans, j'ai été une fangirl de Fairy Tail. Je dévorais les chapitres dés qu'ils sortaient, parlais tellement du manga à des amies qu'elles le connaissaient très bien sans jamais l'avoir vu et surtout lisais à peu près toutes les fanfictions qui me tombaient sous les yeux, du bon comme du mauvais. Mais là, notre cher Hiro Mashima à commencer à faire n'importe quoi. Si vous lisez les scans, je pense que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. Le fan service ne me gênait pas, mais tous ces combats bâclés et surtout, surtout l'histoire avec Gajeell m'ont sorti du manga. Certes je l'aime encore, et au vu des derniers chapitres je reprend peu à peu espoir. Mais entre temps, le manga à cessez de m'inspirer.

J'ai très envie d'arrêter Fairy Space. Je ne trouve, ni la motivation, ni l'inspiration pour finir cette histoire, qui pourtant me plaisait vraiment. Où alors, c'est pour une fin à peu près aussi positif qu'une super nova détruisant toute la galaxie. Mais quelque chose me bloque. Vous, mes lecteurs, qui avez mis cette histoire en follow ou en favori. Et je ne veut pas vous décevoir. J'ai donc décider quelque chose qui devrait convenir à tout le monde.

Il y a un chapitre de prêt, s'orientant vers une fin plutôt tragique, mais je ne vais pas le poster tout de suite. je vais attendre un mois. Pendant ce mois, j'aimerais que vous me fassiez savoir si l'histoire vous plaît, ce que vous aimez, détestez, etc... Je voudrais de vrai critiques. Et surtout, je voudrais savoir si vous voulez une suite.

Si je n'ai pas de réponses, je posterais ce dernier chapitre, et un épilogue qui sera sans doute bâclé, parce que je ne veux pas laisser une histoire incomplète. Si j'ai des retours, alors je ferais de mon mieux pour vous faire une bonne fin.

En somme c'est du chantage, si vous voulez une bonne fin, laissez une review. Ça me répugne de faire ça, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que c'est pour vous.

Je promet de répondre à tous, même si c'est pour des reviews très négatives. À ceux qui n'ont peut être pas de compte, je vous répondrais dans un mois, le Mardi 4 Octobre, dans un même messages qui vous informeras de l'avenir de _Fairy Space_ (suivant la quantité de devoir pour le lendemain, je posterais les résultats peut être le Mercredi)

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année scolaire (ou de travail pour ceux qui ne sont plus à l'école), de découvrir sur de bonne fanfictions et si vous écrivez, de ne jamais avoir à faire ce que je fais là.

PS : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.


	17. Annonce 2

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Immemoria et de wr68498 pour le retard. J'ai été débordé de travail la semaine où je devais vous annoncer l'avenir de cette fic, et après je n'ai pas trouvé l'envie de prendre le temps de la poster.

Oui, je m'excuse seulement auprès d'eux, car se sont les seuls à m'avoir répondu, j'en conclu donc que pour les autres, ça leurs est égal. À moins que ne m'aie pas informé de certains messages.

Enfin bref. Les vacances sont la, je vais en profiter pour relire ma fic, et voir si je peux vous offrir une fin potable, en remerciement de ces deux reviews qui m'ont réchauffés le cœur.

Donc, la prochaine fois que je poste sur cette fanfictions, je posterais la fin.

Je ne donne pas de date, je me connais trop bien mais je pense pouvoir arriver à la poster avant le 31 Décembre.

En attendant, je continue d'écrire, mais dans le fandom Avengers.

Bonne continuation à tous


	18. Chapter 16

**Voilà la fin. Ceci est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit avant de me décourager.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

oOo

 **Chapitre 16**

oOo

 _Demeure des Heartfilia, planète Fiore_

...

Les quatre derniers étages de la gigantesque tour des Heartfilia étaient de sublimes serres, surmontées d'un charmant jardin, sur le toit, agrémenté d'une piscine aux eaux turquoises, qui se déversaient selon un tracé précis dans les quatre serres inférieures.

Profitant de cette sublime journée, M. Heartfilia travaillait près de la piscine. Il lui semblait que tout ses ennuis étaient oubliés. Sa rebelle de fille ? Morte avec la majorité de l'équipage d'un des vaisseaux pirates qui lui causait le plus de problèmes. Le second vaisseau pirate le plus perturbateur ? Au main des Milkovich, et son équipage en prison. Il ne lui restait qu'un petit détail à régler.

-Lisanna ?

La jeune fille s'était allongée près de la piscine, avec une pile de magasines. Elle se releva en entendant son oncle l'appeler.

-Oui, mon oncle ?

-Ma chère nièce. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de toi. Après la bé… Terrible mort de ma fille, je n'ai plus d'héritier. Non seulement, il me faut porter son deuil, mais en plus je dois m'inquiéter de la succession. Je sais, ma chère nièce, que vous n'êtes pas très riche. Ta sœur, vu sa beauté, trouvera sûrement un riche parti, et ton frère est l'héritier, c'est lui qui aura tout l'argent. Tu as certes la beauté de ta sœur, mais je me suis attaché à toi. Je refuse de voir ton avenir dépendre de quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'amour, et je ne voie pas d'autre personnes que toi pour être mon héritière. Voudrais-tu bien que je t'adopte ?

Les yeux de Lisanna s'écarquillèrent de bonheur. Elle aimait profondément son oncle et ne souhaitait que l'aider. La mort de sa cousine avait été dure pour lui d'autant plus qu'elle était en froid avec lui. Si la jeune fille pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour aider son oncle, elle le ferait. Il avait trop souffert.

oOo

 _Tribunal Spatial Royal (TSR), planète Crocus._

...

Maître Freed était introuvable. Apparemment, il était partis aider les autres survivants, à savoir Natsu, Biska, Alzack, Evergreen, Bixrow, Juvia et Macao à trouver un logement en attendant le procès, Grey étant retourner sur Hot sans trop avoir le choix. Même s'ils n'étaient pas jugés, ils devraient comparaître en temps que témoin et devaient rester sur la planète.

N'ayant donc pas d'intermédiaire, Gerard alla lui même voir Erza. Il l'avait rencontré, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Elle était pleine d'une fantastique joie de vivre, qui semblait avoir disparu. Assise dans un coin de sa cellule, elle avait les épaules basses et regardait dans le vide.

-Mlle Scarlett ? Je suis Maître Gerard Fermandez, avocat de la famille Milkovich.

-Je sais qui tu es. Que veux tu ?

-M. Milkovich a retiré toutes ses plaintes.

-Et ? Il me semble que M. Heartfilia ne l'a pas fait, lui.

-Nous sommes en train de réunir des preuves dans le but de prouver qu'il a ordonné l'assassinat de sa fille, et donc la destruction du _Fairy_ _Tail_.

-Je serais toujours coupable du kidnappage de Mlle. Heartfilia. Ça change quoi ?

-Tout.

La voix de Freed résonna dans la cellule d'Erza.

-On pourrait dire que vous l'avez kidnappé dans l'unique but de la sauver.

-C'est faux.

Erza se leva et regarda les deux avocats.

-On l'a enlevé parce que Sting nous l'a proposé, et que Makarov voyait ainsi une occasion de lui offrir une liberté qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir autrement autrement. Nous connaissons bien Mirajane, sa cousine, qui nous racontait souvent que son père était odieux avec Mlle. Heartfilia, qu'il exigeait beaucoup d'elle, alors qu'elle ne voulait que sa liberté. On souhaitait lui proposer une place sur notre vaisseau, une fois sur D'qar.

-Ça et la preuve qu'il a fait tuer sa fille, en même temps que d'autres nombreuses vies, pourraient servir à te voir accordé une peine moins lourde, conclut Gerard.

-Et on peut même l'envoyer en prison, lui et le capitaine du Phantom Lord, pour meurtres de masse, dit Freed, une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux.

oOo

 _Demeure des Milkovich, planète Hot_

...

-Gerard vient de me contacter, dit M. Milkovich en entrant dans la pièce. Le capitaine du _Sabertooth_ accepte de me rencontrer et l'ex-seconde du _Fairy_ _Tail_ accepte de collaborer avec nous.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, et le départ d'Ultear sur le _Tartaros_ , les cinq Milkovich étaient réunis dans le salon privé de la demeure familiale. Mais, au désespoir d'Ul, qui voulait profiter de ses enfants, ils parlaient affaires.

-Peut-on tout résumer ? Demanda-t-elle. On oublie que le _Sabertooth_ a kidnappé Lyon, et on aide les survivants du vaisseau qui a kidnappé sa fiancée à éviter une peine de prison ? Tout en agissant contre M. Heartfilia, l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie.

-On a certes enlevé Mlle. Heartfilia, mais je te signale que son père a détruit le _Fairy_ _Tail_ pour la tuer elle seule ! s'énerva Grey.

-Et les gens du _Sabertooth_ étaient plutôt sympa ! Bon, certes ils m'ont kidnappé et ma cellule n'était pas très confortable, mais ils ne m'ont pas maltraité ni rien, enchaîna Lyon.

-Et le _Phantom_ _Lord_ n'avait pas à détruire le _Fairy_ _Tail_ , mais à le neutraliser, finit Ultear.

-Et on a une preuve que Monsieur Heartfilia a ordonné l'exécution de sa fille ? Demanda Ul, contente devoir ses enfants tous d'accord, en particulier Grey et Lyon.

-On a le témoignage d'une chasseuse qui était rattachée au _Phantom_ _Lord_ , dit Silver Pour ce qui est d'une preuve vidéo, on a rien. Mais on a l'enregistrement de la discutions où Mlle Heartfilia révèle tous.

-Autrement dit, on a gagné.


	19. Épilogue

**[Il avait des problèmes d'affichage, donc je le reposte]**

 **Bonne lecture.**

oOo

Épilogue

...

Natsu, Erza, Biska, Alzack, Evergreen, Bixrow, Macao, Grey, Freed, Elfman et Mirajane, uniques survivants de la destruction de leur vaisseau, se trouvaient devant le TSR. Ils avaient gagné. Les membres de la police spatiale emmenaient M. Heartfilia, à mi chemin entre la fureur et l'incompréhension.

oOo

Un peu à l'écart, se tenait Lisanna, en larme. L'oncle qu'elle aimait et pensait connaître était responsable de la mort de sa cousine. Elles n'étaient pas très proches, mais savoir que son propre père l'avaient assassiné, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, pour contenter sa soif de pouvoir, l'avait secoué. La jeune fille devait non seulement accepter cette idée, mais en plus elle devait apprendre à gérer la plus grande fortune de la galaxie.

En effet, Jude était condamné à être lâché dans le vide de l'espace, à proximité d'une étoile, pour ses crimes. La peine capitale, la pire des morts. Dès qu'il serait dans l'espace, il mourrait d'une façon horrible, et son corps serais entièrement brûlé par l'astre.

Le juge avait décidé que Lisanna resterait l'héritière de son oncle, car il n'y avait aucun élément contre elle. En revanche, Maître Levy Mcgarden l'aiderait à gérer son nouveau patrimoine. La jeune fille avait été jugée trop facilement manipulable et influençable pour le faire seule, et l'ancienne avocate des Heartfilia s'était immédiatement retournée contre son ancien patron, et Layla Heartfilia l'avait jugée digne de confiance.

Cette dernière n'avait pas eu la force de supporter le procès. Elle savait que son mari était très ambitieux, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il irait jusqu'à tuer sa propre fille. Au début du procès, elle pensait que son mari avait juste eu tord de faire confiance à un ramassis d'anciens criminels, mais avait des doutes. Des doutes qui l'avait poussé à embauché la jeune Mcgarden pour elle même, et de tenter de trouver la vérité. Elle avait une véritable affection pour cette jeune fille surdouée. Layla était donc venue au procès, qui avait été arrêté quelques heures après la diffusion de cet enregistrement, et des révélations l'accompagnant :

«-Je suis Lucy Heartfilia, […] de la famille Heartfilia. En tant que telle, j'ordonne au capitaine José de me dire pourquoi,[…] son second est venu à bord du _Fairy Tail_ , et surtout pourquoi il dit qu'il veut me tuer…

[...]

-Cette affaire ne regarde [...] famille Heartfilia, le _Phantom Lord_ et le _Fairy Tail_. Le _Tartaros_ et le _Saberto_ [...] régler leurs affaires à part.

-Et puis quoi encore ! [...] est allié avec le Fairy Tail !

-Et Mlle Heartfilia est fiancée av[…] sieur Milkovich. Cette affaire nous regarde donc.

-Capitaine José, pourriez vous me répo[...]

-Coupez la communication et préparez les lasers»

L'enregistrement était de mauvaise qualité, en raison de l'état déplorable des vaisseaux. Mais les voix respective de Lucy Heartfilia, Jose Pora, Sting Eucliff et de Makarov Dreyar furent reconnus par les personnes assistant au procès. Layla était alors au bords des larmes. Mais les révélations suivantes la poussèrent dans le désespoir total, et elle fut immédiatement emmenée en maison de repos :

-Capitaine Jose Pora, c'est donc à cause de votre ordre que le Fairy Tail à été détruit, entraînant la mort de 19 personnes, dont Mlle Heartfilia ?

-Non. L'ordre m'avait été donné par M. Heartfilia.

La chose fut prouvée par des documents que Maître Caprico avait amené. Les deux hommes avaient choisi au dernier moment de retourner leur veste, sentant le vent tourné. Il furent donc condamner à la prison à perpétuité pour avoir aider et soutenu M. Heartfilia dans son crime.

L'ensemble des membres de Phantom Lord furent relaxés, notamment Juvia Lockser, qui témoignait contre son ancien employeur. Pour cela, elle fut mise sous protection.

Pour tout les crimes de leurs vaisseaux, Erza Scarlett et Sting Eucliff furent condamner à cinquante années-galaxies de prison. Ils avaient pris toute la responsabilité de leurs deux vaisseaux sur eux. Erza eu cependant une remise de peine de 20 années-galaxies, à cause du traumatisme provoqué par la perte de son vaisseau.

Tous les membres des vaisseaux Fairy Tail et Sabertooth furent condamnés à la prison à perpétuité avec sursit, avec une interdiction formelle de changer de planète sans autorisation du TSR. Natsu se mit en colère, mais fut vite calmé par Erza et Mirajane.

Pour cette dernière et son frère, la peine fut moins lourde. Comme ils n'étaient pas membre à plein temps, ils n'eurent que années-galaxies avec sursit.

Grey Milkovich faillit bénéficier de cette remise de peine, en raison de son appartenance à l'une des familles les plus puissantes de la galaxie, mais refusa tout simplement. Il réclama la même peine que ses anciens collègues et décida de ne pas rentrer sur Hot, mais de rester avec eux.

oOo

À la fin du procès, un célèbre reporteur, Jason, résuma l'affaire :

« ** _Au fond de nous, nous adorons le_** _ **Fairy** **Tail** **et le** **Sabertooth** **. Tout en condamnant fermement leurs actes, nous rêvions de partir à l'aventure comme eux.**_

 _**Mais tout est fini. Le rêve trop cool s'est arrêté et transformé en cauchemar. Après avoir capturé les deux héritiers les plus riches de la planètes, ils fuirent** **pendant un mois, à l'issu duquel ils furent retrouvé par les vaisseaux des familles. Le père de l'une des victimes, élimina son héritière, qu'il jugeait indigne de lui succéder, en détruisant le Fairy Tail. Et 18 autres vies.**_

 _**Ce n'étaient peut être pas des innocents. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Mais personne, personne, ne mérite de mourir ainsi. Personne ne mérite d'être un dommage collatéral lors d'un infanticide. Oh, certes, le TSR à bien fait son travail, et M. Heartfilia à été condamné à la peine capitale. Mais 19 vies ont étés prises de façon injuste. Une seule vie pourra-t-elle les racheter ? Non. Surtout pas celle-ci. Non, M. Heartfilia ne mérite que de rester enfermer, à ressasser son crime.**_

 _**La justice a fait son travail. De façon admirable, équitable.**_

 _**Les Milkovich ont, certes, éliminé un concurrent commercial, mais l'un de leurs fils était membre de Fairy Tail et a choisi de l'assumer, attirant la honte sur sa famille.**_

 _**Lisanna Strauss Heartfilia, nièce de Jude Heartfilia et sa fille adoptive a gagné la plus grande fortune de la galaxie. Mais elle s'est faite manipulée, son oncle qu'elle aimait et dont elle croyait être aimée, est condamné à mort, sa tante est internée, sa cousine est morte dans les circonstances que nous savons et ses aînés étaient membres du Fairy Tail, et sont maintenant la honte de leur famille. Mais déjà moins que M. Heartfilia.**_

 _**Et après avoir été les héros secrets de toute une galaxie, après avoir été libres comme l'air, après avoir voyagé aux confins de la galaxie, les membres du** **Fairy** **Tail** **et du** **Sabertooth** **sont assignés à une planète. Et les premiers pleurent ceux qu'ils considéraient comme leur famille.**_

 ** _Alors oui, justice a été rendu. Les criminels sont punis. Mais personne n'est gagnant. C'est la fin d'une époque. Plus aucun vaisseau pirate n'osera faire ce qu'ils ont fait. Le temps des rêves est révolu._ »**

oOo

 **Alors maintenant, vous avez le choix entre la fin 1, déprimante, et la 2 qui finit sur une note d'espoir.**


	20. Fin 1

**Fin 1**

«Le temps des rêves et révolu» Oh oui, Warrod Sequen était totalement d'accord avec cette phrase. Il pouvait prendre sa retraite depuis des années-galaxies. Mais il était resté, par amour de son travail de juge, et puis parce qu'il adorait le Fairy Tail et le Sabertooth.

Mais ce temps était révolu. Le conte se termine, et il est temps pour le vieillard de prendre sa retraite.

oOo

 **Voila, cette fois c'est vraiment terminé. À moins que vous vouliez lire l'autre (qui n'est pas plus longue). J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré ma démotivation. Je remercie encore une fois du fond du cœur les rares personnes à avoir laisser une review.**

 **Bonne continuation à tous !**

 **(Je vous embête une dernière fois avec ça ; j'aimerais savoir quels fin vous avez choisi, et si vous avez aimé. Mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas)**


	21. Fin 2

**Fin 2**

-«Plus aucun vaisseau pirate n'osera faire ce qu'ils ont fait» ?! Tout le monde au travail, on doit venger l'honneur de nos anciens et regrettés collègues ! Le premier qui trouve une idée aura une meilleure part du butin ! Et pour les autres…, Vous allez tournés !

oOo

 **Voila, cette fois c'est vraiment terminé. À moins que vous vouliez lire l'autre (qui est a peine plus longue). J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré ma démotivation. Je remercie encore une fois du fond du cœur les rares personnes à avoir laisser une review.**

 **Bonne continuation à tous !**

 **(Je vous embête une dernière fois avec ça ; j'aimerais savoir quels fin vous avez choisi, et si vous avez aimé. Mais ce n'est pas grave si vous ne voulez pas)**


End file.
